A New Start
by triplehchick2004
Summary: Paul Levesque is hurt and finds love when he least expects it. A PaulTrish fic. My first fan fic. Read and review please
1. Default Chapter

Here is a fan fic i have been working on. i don't own any of this character's vince does. It is a HHH/Trish fan fic. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it.   
Amanda.  
  
A New Start................  
  
Paul was coming home from the gym and was thinking about Steph.He was going to propose to Steph this weekend. He was going to make a special romantic dinner at the beach house which he just bought for Steph and himself.He had it all planned out.   
  
Paul pulled into his driveway,got out of his Hummer and opened the front door.He knew Steph would be inside.He thought Steph would be in the loungeroom.So he entered the room but no sign of Steph.So he thought maybe she was in the bedroom,he smiled at that idea.He went upstairs and when he was in the hall he could hear Steph gigling.He went closer to the door which was opened half way.When he looked inside he saw Steph in bed with Kurt Angle.He stood there shocked.He couldn't move or speak.Steph and Kurt didn't know Hunter was there. So Paul finally turned around and left the house.He didn't know where to go but he knew he had to leave and fast.  
  
Paul drove to a bar which he and his Dx buddies always goes to.He walks into the bar and sees a few wrestler's there.He walks to the bar and ask for a double scotch.Paul pours it down and asks for another.  
  
Trish is also there with her friends Amy , Torrie , Stacey and Ivory."Is that Paul sitting over by the bar ?" asked Trish pointing to the bar.Stacey, Lita and Ivory looked over the bar. " I wonder where the Billion dollar princess is? Said Lita and they all laughed.Trish kept looking over at Paul.  
  
Stacey got up and said "I will find out ".Stacey walk to the bar and asked for a Breezer.Put her hand on Paul shoulder and said "Hey Paul..What are you doing here?" Paul looked at Stacey.  
  
Trish watched Stacey flirting with Paul.Trish was getting jealous cause she had a crush on Paul.Ivory said " look at her go".  
  
" I am having a few shots of scotch.What are you doing here Miss .Kiebler?" replied Paul.Stacey gave Paul a sexy look. " I am here with the girls."pointing to her table.Paul looked at the table and waved at the girls." so want to join us? " Stacey asked.Paul poured down his shot of scotch and shook his head no. " i'm not in the mood ". Stacey gave him puppy dog eyes and said "please?" Paul looked at Stacey and thought what the heck. "Ok " came Paul's reply.But before leaving he asked for a beer and shot of rum.  
  
"Looks like Paul is joining us." Ivory said.The girls watched Paul and Stacey walk to the table.Paul said " hi " and sat down and Stacey sat next to him.Trish was sitting across from Paul.Lita said"where is Steph "? Paul drank his shot of rum and replied "home".He didn't want to talk about her.Paul was still hurt and mad but he didn't want to take it out on the girls.  
Lita replied " Oh! O.k."  
  
Stacey got up and grabbed paul's arm " let's dance ?" Paul looked at her.  



	2. argument

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply xtremediva. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!!

Amanda..........

A New Start pt.2.........

Stacey got up and grabbed paul , " Let's dance? "

Paul looked at her silently.

"C'mon, I just love this song". Stacey winced.

Paul looked at her again. I really don't need this Paul thought to himself as he took another swig of beer.

" Stacey , maybe Paul doesn't want to dance". Trish suggested.

"Well I want to dance so someone has to dance with with me? "Pouted Stacey.

"I think I need another drink." Amy ( Lita )said as she got up and headed to the bar.

"I think i'm gonna go now ". Ivory said finishing her drink. " I'll see you guys later."

As Ivory made her way out the door Andrew ( Test ) walked in.

"**Andrew!**" Stacey squealed with glee waving him over.

Andrew looked over and saw Stacey.With a huge smile and gleam in his eye he swaggered over to her. Andrew grabbed Stacey in a big bear hug.

"You will dance with me , won't you Andrew ?" Stacey asked.

Andrew did not answer her as he took her to the dance floor.

"So", Trish said." What are you doing here by yourself Paul?"

"Can't I have a quiet drink?" remarked paul.

"You know, you don't always have to be in character Paul.You can come to a place like this to have some fun and loosen up abit. And to me it doesn't look like you are having a good time drinking by yourself."

Paul stopped and looked at Trish and said," You just won't understand.And anyway I know your type Trish."

"What do you mean , you know my type?"Trish questioned cutting him off.

"Now I think that it is time for another drink."Paul said getting up from the table.

"Wait a minute,"Trish said touching his arm in protest. " You just can't leave me here all by myself. You scared off my friends......"

"I did not scare off your friends." Paul argued.

"You did Paul with your oh so charming wit." Trish said.

Paul looked at her as he took her hand off his arm."Trish.What are you trying to do here?"

"I am not trying to do anything Paul. I just thought that you need someone to talk to." Trish said.

Just then Paul looked through the crowd towards the door and saw Kurt Angle walking in.

"You know Trish , you might be right. I think I do need someone to talk to. But I have to get out of here right now." Paul said as he started to make his way towards the exit.

Trish grabbed her things and followed Paul outside the bar.


	3. A New Friend

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!!

"Paul"yelled Trish.Paul just kept walking .He didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Paul"Trish said again.But again Paul didn't reply.Trish cuaght up to Paul and grabbed his arm."Didn't you hear me calling you?"Trish said out of breath.

Paul stopped and looked at Trish.He didn't know Trish was following him.Paul was in his own world.Trish looked at Paul she could tell he was lost in thought.

"No.I need another drink" was the reply by Paul.

"I think you have had enough to drink".Trish said removing her hand of Pauls arm.She wished she hadn't said that .Scared of his reply would be.

"Yeah your right Trish." Was all Paul said. He started walking again.

Trish saw a coffee shop open."How about a coffee Paul?".

Paul stopped and said"What?"

"Coffee? My shout?"Trish said pointing to the coffee shop.

******************************

Meanwhile.................

At Pauls house Steph is sitting on the sofa and looking at her watch and thinking to herself."where can he be.He only went to the gym,he should of been back a hour ago. Maybe I will call him."

Steph gets her cell phone and dials Pauls number.It rings twice and then she hears sorry this phone has been switched off or unavilable. Steph hangs up. "Where is he?"Steph got up and looked out the window.She only saw an empty street.Kurt could of stayed longer she thought out loud.

Steph sat back on the sofa and turned on the tv.

******************************

"So who was that you hung up on?" Trish asked.

Paul looked at his cell phone that he switched off as soon as he saw his call Id was Steph.

"Nobody". Paul replied.He picked up his cup of black coffee and took a sip.

"Look Paul I can tell you have something on your mind.You can tell me your problems.I might be able to help you."She looked at Paul.Paul was just fiddling with his cup.

Paul looks up at Trish and says" Like I said before you won't understand."

Trish just stares at him and says " Try me".Paul looks at the table and then takes another sip of coffee and says "It's about Steph". 


	4. A Shoulder to cry on

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 and Joann Hunters Princess. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!!

Part4

"I thought I knew Steph,I thought my life was complete but now my life has been turned upside down.". Paul Said as he took another mouthful of coffee.Trish also took a mouthful of coffee as she listerned to Paul.

Paul looked at Trish. "I came home from the gym early to be with Steph and what did I see Steph in bed with Kurt in my own house." As Paul said that the images came flooding back.

Trish sat there shocked.She didn't know what to say . She could see the hurt in his eyes.How could Steph do that to Paul,Trish thought to herself.

*******************************

Trish wished she could find a guy like Paul. yeah she has had heaps of boyfriends but they only saw here as Trish Stratus and not Patricia Stratigias the real person she is.Most her dates only lasted a couple of weeks.She wanted a boyfriend who will treat her right like Matt and Amy.

******************************** 

"I don't know what to do Trish? Do I go home and act as I saw nothing or do I go home and tell her or don't go home? Paul got up before Trish could say anything.Paul again looked at Trish and repeated "What do I do?"

Trish got up also and put her hand on his arm and said " Follow your heart Paul."

"Thanks" was all Paul said.

Paul turned and was about to walk away."Paul?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face Trish. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah why?" paul replied. "Cause I need a ride back to the hotel."

"My car is parked by the bar".Paul then walked to his car as Trish followed.

At the car, Paul pulled out his keys and opened the car and he was about to climb into the driver seat when Trish said,"You better let me drive". Paul looked at Trish and said," Why?"

"Cause you are drunk and ............." Paul cut Trish off.

"Ok, Ok." he didn't want another lecture, so he handed her the keys to his car. 

Trish jumps into the drivers seat. 

" DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A STICK?" Paul says bluntly.

" EXCUSE ME........ WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT?.... OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A STICK. WHAT DO YOU THINK I LEARNT IN A MOTORCYCLE?" Trish replied.

She turns on the engine and is shocked by the awful loudness of the music. Trish turns down the volume and changes the station to Dilemma.

" Nelly I love you and I need you Nelly I....." Trish was singing along to the song. 

Paul turns his head in her direction eve n more pissed off than before and tells her to...

" SHUT UP. I've had enough of your shit for one night turn the car of and get out.... I'll drive from here." 

Trish looks at him as if to say "Yeh whatever" and keeps driving... her singing getting louder than before.

Paul just looks at her and shakes his head.

Trish not knowing where Paul's house is stops at the nearest gas station and asks him where to go from here.

Paul "Just keep going a couple more blocks up the road and its the 7th street on the left, then the 4th street on the right and its number 69."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Trish says in hesterics

"Yes of course im serious." Paul mumbles.

At Paul's there was no sign of any lights on. He thought to himself thats strange Steph knew I would be home tonight..... But oh well what the heck she might be sleeping. Even better he thought I could wake her with a kiss. But thoughts of what happened the pervious night arose in his head. 

Trish helped Paul into the house.... She got as far as the couch and crashed. Trish fell asleep on the couch Paul passed out next to her with his head on her chest.......


	5. The morning after

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!!

Part 5 

In the morning Steph woke up and saw the other half of the bed has not been slept in.She thought to herself where is he? I wonder if he even came home last night. So she decided to go downstairs.But when she got to the lounge room she was shocked at what she saw.She looked at Paul who's head was still on top of Trish's chest.

"Paul " Steph screams at the top of her lungs. Paul opens his eyes and thought where am I.At the same time Trish opens her eyes and also thought where am I but it didn't take them long to realised where they were.Trish pushed Pauls head of her chest and Paul got up.Paul looked at Steph.

"What is going on here?" Yells Steph .

Trish gets up and without a word she runs out the door.Outside Trish has tears running down her cheek and felt really embrassed.She ask herself , Why are you crying? And why did I fall asleep.Why didn't I go back to the hotel? She keept asking herself these questions.

Back inside ....."Well I am waiting for an answer Paul" Steph said while putting her hands on her hips and giving Paul a icy stare.

"Nothing is going on here. O.k." Was Paul quick reply.

" Oh !So you having your head buried in another womans breasts is nothing then?" Steph yelled back.Steph picked up a vase and threw it at his head and it hit him in the forehead.

Blood gushed from his head.Paul quickly put his hand over the cut on his forehead.

"I've had enough of your shit Steph. I told you nothing happened......."Paul said before Steph cut him off and said " YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH TRASH STRATUS!!!!!"

"Her name is Trish Stratigias and no I am not cheating on you.Trish gave me a ride home."Paul said.He was starting to get really pissed off with Steph.

"Then how did she end up on the couch and you on top of her?" Steph shot back.

Paul started to think to himself.Good question he thought.He was that drunk that he didn't know if he slept with Trish?

"Well?" Steph snapped Paul out of his thoughts.In a grumpy voice Paul said,"Nothing happened.How many times do I have to tell you." Paul looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.So he walked past Steph and into the bathroom.Paul thought to himself.I can't believe the way she is acting.I mean it is alright for her to sleep around but what am I saying. I didn't do anything or did I? Paul looks at himself in the mirror and see the blood streaming down his face.So he cleans up the cut.He turns around and he see Steph watching him."What! you have come for round 2 have you Steph?? ". Paul said sarcastically. "No . I came to see if you are alright". Steph said in a sweet voice.

"Well you have a funny way of showing me how you feel about me.First you throw a vase at me and now you are acting like nothing has happened.Sometimes I don't understand you."Paul said.

Steph thought to herself.What's his problem?I can't believe he would do that to me and with the one person I really can't stand.Well I am making sure that Trish won't win.Paul is mine and no one else. Steph smiles and Paul just looks at her."What are you smiling at?"

Steph moves in closer to Paul


	6. What to do?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! G'day from Australia!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 6

"I am smiling at what I am going to do to you?"Steph said in a sexy voice.She moved even closer and started to unzip Pauls pants.Paul was in his own world again.He didn't hear what Steph said or know what she was doing to him.What am I going to do? He thought to himself.Then he remembered what Trish said.Follow your heart.He snapped out of it when Steph was holding his manhood."What are you doing Steph?" Paul said in surprised voice.

"What does it look like I am doing!!"Steph replied and rolled her eyes at him.

Paul backed away and pulled his pants back up.And Steph stands there shocked with her hands on her hips and yells,"What are you doing Paul?"

"I can't do this".Paul mumbles.

"You **what??**" Steph screams at the top her lungs.

Paul walks out the bathroom leaving Steph stunned and fuming.She can't believe what she is seeing , Paul never ever walk out on me before.He never turned me down.

Paul went out the front door and got into his Hummer and just sat there.Then he saw Steph coming out the front door.So he backed out of the driveway and speed off.He stopped at the lights.What am I going to do?Think Paul think.

********************************************

Trish is sitting on her bed in her hotel room.She was thinking about everything that happened last night and this morning.She thought about Paul and how hurt he looked.Just then her cell phone rang and it startled her."Hello".Trish answered without looking at the caller id.

"Trish it is me Amy". Amy said.

"Hi Amy.What's up?" Trish replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you got you back to the hotel o.k. and how did things go with Paul?

Amy said with a smile.

"Nothing happened.We talked and that's it."Trish said.

"Ok then.Do you want to meet up for lunch?" Amy asked.

"Um ok. What time?" Was Trish's answer.

"12.30 at The Black Stump" Amy replied.

"Alright then. See you then." With that Trish hangs up.Trish decides that she will go to the gym for a hour.She hopes that it will get her mind of things.

**************************************************

Paul decides to go to the hotel and see his best mate Michael(HBK).Paul knocks at his door.

Micael opens the door and they do their Dx handshake. "Hey buddy whats up?"Michael asks with a concern look on his face. He knew something is up with his best mate.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to go to the gym?"Paul asked.

Michael looks at Paul and says," Sorry mate I just got back from the gym and why would you want to use the hotel gym when you have your own personal gym at home."Michael puts 2 fingers on his chin and says,"Let me guess woman problem?"

Paul looks at Michael and says," nah..everything is fine with Steph and I ". Paul lied.He didn't want his friends knowing his problems."Well guess then I will head off to the gym now."Paul said.

Michael said,"Wait mate do you want to meet up for lunch? " Paul noods his head yes. "At The Black Stump at 12.30?" Michael asked.Paul once again nodded yes and with that left. Michael yells "Bring Steph!!!!!!!!!!!!!".


	7. Lunch pt1

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 7

Trish is on the treadmill and she is listerning to music and then she see's Paul walking towards her.Trish get off the treadmill and quickly goes to the sauna and goes into a vacant one.She stands behind the door and thinks to herself. I hope Paul didn't see me.She couldn't face Paul cause of what happened this morning.So Trish decided that she will try to forget what happened this morning and enjoy the sauna.

Paul stopped when he saw Trish walk off quickly to the sauna.Was that Trish? Paul thought to himself.It looked like her but maybe I am wrong.Paul shrugged his shoulders and walked to the weightlifting bench and starts his normal routine.

Trish decides she has spent enough time in the sauna.She gets out and walks right into Paul.

"I thought I saw you earlier.But whats was the hurry?" Paul asked.

"Umm (Trish thinks to herself..What do I say. Think Trish.) Cause .... I really have to go ." Trish replied and she ran out the door. Paul was left stunned. He thought ..What is her problem? Did I do something to hurt her? Paul shakes his head and walks to the next gym equipment.

Trish goes back to the hotel and shower's and gets changed and then leaves for restaurant.

Paul leaves the gym and goes home .He thought.... I wonder if Steph will be home? He kinded of hoped she would not be there. What if Kurt was there? 

Paul got out of his hummer and went inside.He walked into the kitchen and there was Steph on her cell phone.She saw Paul and said on her cell phone to Kurt," I have to go dad , Paul came home." Kurt said," I'm not your dad.....Steph ..... Steph you still there?" Kurt looks at his cell phone.

"Hi!! Paul. That was daddy on the phone.We were going over some business. So where did you go?"Steph asked. " None of **Your Damn Business**." Was Paul's reply.Paul grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and had a mouthful.Paul then walked past Steph and went upstairs to his bedroom.Paul showered and got changed.Then when he went downstairs to get his keys Steph said,"Where are you going?" "If you must know I am having lunch with Michael." Paul snapped back. "What i'm not invited?"Steph said.

She thought to herself.... He is lying to me........I bet he is going out with Trish.

At the same time Paul was thinking to himself..........I don't want Steph going but he remembered what Michael said and what he told Michael.

"Fine if you want to go , go get changed i'm leaving in 10 minutes." Said Paul and with that Steph went upstairs and changed.

AT THE RESTRAUNT.....................

Trish enters the restraunt and see's Amy , Matt and Jeff.She walks over to them and says ,"Hi!" and sits next to Jeff. What Trish doesn't know that Jeff has a huge crush on Trish. "Hi!Trish how are you?" Jeff said with a smile. "I'm fine thanx." was Trish's reply.

" You don't mind Matt and Jeff joining us?" Amy asked.

" Of course not." Trish answered. " Cool" Matt and jeff said at the same time.

*****************************

Paul and Steph walked in.Steph was holding Paul's arm and Paul was not happy about it.

"I don't see Michael" Paul said while looking around the restraunt."He must be running late"

Paul said and pulled out his cell phone and called Michael."Hi mate ,where are you?"

"I am stuck in traffic . I will be there in about 7 minutes. O.k. mate?" Michael said.

"Yeah that is fine. See you then". Paul said . He put the cell phone back in his pocket.

Paul and Steph walked to a table which was 3 tables down from Trish's table.Steph starred at Trish with a stay away from my man look At the same time she squeezed Pauls ass as they walked pass Trish's table.

At the table Paul said ,"What was that for?"

"What do you mean?" Steph answered.

"You know what I mean." Paul said getting angry.

Steph smiled and said,"You are my boyfriend and if I want to grab your cute ass I will. Do I complain when you used to grab mine.NO.Why are you so moddy lately?"

Paul just looked at his menu and thought ......Hurry up Michael.....

AT Trish's table...........

"Earth to Trish can you hear me?" Amy said waving her hands in front of Trish.

"Of course I can hear you. I'm not deaf." Trish snapped back.

"Sorry but it seemed that you were on another planet".Amy said.

Trish sat there starring at Paul and Steph.She saw Steph get up and sit on Pauls lap and saw Steph nibble Pauls ear and after that Trish looked at her menu and thought ........What are they doing here.....And what are they doing together.She remebered the sad look on his faced.They must of made up by the looks of it.But why does it feel like I am watching my ex boyfriend with a new girl.Why am I jealous.I know I have this crush on Paul but he is taken.Maybe I should leave.

*****************************

At Paul's table.........

"Get off my lap" Paul said in a angry tone.

Steph smiled and looked at Trish. He is mine, Steph thought. Steph saw Michael enter the restraunt. She got off Paul's lap and returned to her seat which was next to Paul.

"Hey Paul." shakes Pauls hand and then said ,"Hi Steph".

Steph smiles and says,"Hi Michael." Then she see Trish looking at Paul."Michael can we swap seats?"

Michael looks confused and said ,"O.K." They swapped seats and Steph took her shoe off and started rubbing Pauls leg and Paul now knew why she wanted to swap seats.She has done this before in the past and he never complained but now it is different. And now he can't tell her to stop cause, Michael was there. Just then Steph rubbed her foot between his legs.


	8. Lunch pt2

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 8

Trish got up and went to the restroom. Jeff asked Amy ,"What's up with Trish?"

"I'm not sure Jeff.She has been acting weird all day."Amy replied.

Steph got up and said," I have to go and powder my nose." Steph kissed Paul and went to the bathroom.

Trish was in the toilet cubical when Steph walked in the restroom.Steph checked her make-up when Trish came out of the cubical."Hi Trish!!! It is amazing that Paul and I and you all are at the same restraunt." Steph said sarcastically.

Trish looked at Steph and decided not to reply and as she went to the bathroom door Steph stood in front of the door."Excuse me can you move." Trish said politely.

Steph smiled and said," You haven't answered my question Trish."

"**MOVE**".Trish said getting angry.

"What were you doing at my house?"Steph asked accusingly and she moved closer to Trish."Well?????Cats got your tounge?"

Trish said," I gave Paul a lift home and I feel asleep on the couch.And it's not your house it's Paul's."

"That will be my house soon. We have been talking about getting married and your not invited."Steph said and turned to door and then turned around again and warned,"**I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!!!!!!!!! You hear me**" 

Trish looked at Steph shook her head yes and Steph moved aside to let Trish pass.

Meanwhile at Pauls table..................

"Are you o.k Paul?" Michael asked. Paul looked at Michael and said ,"Of course I am fine."

Just then Trish quickly walks past. Paul looks at her and thinks.......Why is she always in a hurry.... Then Paul looks at the direction Trish came from and then saw Steph.

At Trish's table.................

"I have to go.I'm sorry guys." Trish said as she got back to the table.

Amy concerned said, " What's wrong? I'm here for you. You know that don't you?

"yeah I know that." Trish answered. Jeff grabs Trish's arm and said," Please don't leave. We don't know what has happened but maybe it is better being around friends."

"Maybe your right Jeff." Trish said,trying to smile.

"We should go shopping. When i'm feeling down I go shopping." Amy said.

"What?????I didn't know that.So your feeling down every day then." Matt joked.

Trish, Jeff and Amy laughed."Don't I make you happy Amy." Matt joked again and then pretending he is hurt by putting his head in his hands.

Back a Paul's table......

"What have I missed while I was gone?" Steph said as she sat down.

Paul looks at Steph. What did she say to Trish? Paul thought.The waiter came and they ordered their food.Paul looked over at Trish's table a few times and that made Steph mad and every time he looked over she shoved her foot between his legs.Paul had enough of Steph.Paul gets up.Steph grabs his arm and says, " Where are you going?" 

"Must you know every move I take? I going to the toilet and then once inside the toilet I walk over to the urinal and unzipp my fly and............" Paul said sarcastically. Paul turned around and walked to the male restroom.Once inside Paul thought to himself......What am I going to do? Paul saw a window and thought I would never fit.I need to get out of here. I wonder what Steph said to Trish? Michael knows something up. So what am I going to do. There is that question again.

"Is every thing o.k with you and Paul? Michael asked Steph. 

"Yeah we couldn't be happier. He is just abit grumpy today that's all.We have been talking about marriage. So he has a few things on his mind." Steph lied. Just then Paul returned to the table.

" I forgot something in the car." Paul said an then he walked past Trish's table and out the door.

At Trish's table they have ordered and ate. Trish wondered where Paul went but remembered Steph's threat.Trish wanted to slap Steph but she if she did her career would be over.

"Ready to leave" Amy asked.

"Ready when your ready." Trish replied.

Outside in the car park, Paul was walking to his Hummer.Behind him Matt, Jeff , Amy and Trish were walking and talking . Paul stopped and turned around and they also stopped walking .

"Hi!" Paul said. They all said Hi back. Paul looked at Trish and said," Thanx for driving me home last night.I'm sorry about how Steph acted this morning.You can see the sh*t I have to put up with."

Trish looked at the ground and said,"I shouldn't of fallen asleep."

Then Paul's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D.It was Steph."ughhh!!What does she want???? I go outside for 5 minutes and she is calling me."


	9. In the car park

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 and Trish rocks!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 9

"What do you want now?" Paul yelled in his cell phone.

Steph smiled at Michael and said," I miss you!When are you coming back in?"

Paul pulls the cell phone away from his ear and looks at Trish,Amy , Jeff and Matt who are all looking at Paul.Paul thought what is Steph playing at?She misses me.Yeah right.

"Look Steph I will be in when I feel like it."Paul said.

"Oh Paulie your foods getting cold."

"Don't call me that name you know I don't like it "Paul yelled getting louder.

Paul could hear Michael asking what is Paul doing? Steph put her hand over her cell phone and whispered to Michael,"He is proberly going to get the ring." 

"What did you just say?" Paul asked,Curious of what Steph said.

"I love you too Paul" And with that Steph hung up.Paul put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Trish can I talk to you for a minute?" Paul asked.

Trish looked at Paul,smiled and said,"O.k."

Amy said," We will see you back at the hotel."

"O.k See ya later."Trish said hugging her friends good bye.

"Bye Paul" Amy and Matt said at the same time.Jeff didn't say anything.He turned around and walked away.Why does Paul want to talk to Trish and what happened this morning? Jeff thought to himself.

"Bye"Paul said and then turned his attention back to Trish. "Thanx for listerning to my problems yesterday and sorry if I sounded rude.I know what you think. How can I still be with Steph.I don't know why i'm still with her."

Trish steps closer to Paul and asks,"Do you still love Steph?"

"I did but now i'm not sure how I feel to tell you the truth." Paul answered. "What did Steph say to you in the restraunt?"

Trish looked at the ground and said, "Um....I better go." Paul puts his hand on her face and says , " I know she said something that hurt you. I saw it on your face and I see it now." Trish looks in Paul's beautiful brown eyes. "You can tell me Trish".Paul whispered while looking into Trish's eyes.Trish backs away and Paul looks confused. "Is it something I said?"Paul asked.

"No it's just that Steph warned me to stay away from you. So maybe I should go." Trish replied.

In the corner of Trish's eye she saw Steph looking at them and then saw Steph moving their way.

"She warned you." Trish shook her head yes. " Look Trish don't listern to her ok." Paul said and then he saw Steph.

Steph walked up and kissed Paul.Paul pulled away."What are you up to?" Paul yelled at her.

Steph smiles and says ,"Nothing Paul.You have been gone for 10 minutes.I was worried that's all."Steph put her hand on his face. "Come on your food must be freezing cold by now and have you forgot Michael?" Steph said. Paul snapped, "No I have not forgotten Michael. I have lost my appetite." Steph laughed , "You lose your apatite. Your such a comedian Paulie".

This made Paul even angrier.Trish kind of back away and watched them fight.Maybe I should leave she thought.And how can Steph treat him so bad.

"So what were you and Trish talking about? Your plan didn't work. Did it?" Steph yelled.

Paul yelled back. "What plan?"

Trish decided to leave,so she turned and walked to her car.

"Wow what a coincidence that you and Trish are at the same restraunt at the same time."Steph aruged.

"She is having lunch with her friends and I am having lunch with you and Michael.".Paul yelled and turned to see Trish who he thought was still behind him.

"She left you a while ago."Steph said and walked back to the restraunt.

Paul stood there for a couple of moments and then walked backed into the restraunt. Paul has had enough of Steph.

Trish sat in the car and thought of Paul and how nice he was to her. He cared about her feelings. And how they almost kissed. Well she knew she got that feeling she didn't know if Paul did.

Paul and Steph arrived back at Paul's house.Paul walked into the loungeroom and sat down.

Steph sat next to him.Paul turned to face Steph and said, " You want to know why i'm moddy? Do you?" Steph nodded her head yes. "Well I know about you and Kurt." Yelled Paul.


	10. The truth

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 and huntersgirl

!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 10

Steph sat there shocked.She turned white as a ghost.She couldn't believe Paul knew.Steph tried to speak but no words came out.Paul got up and walked by the window and turned to face Steph.

"I came home early yesterday from the gym and I saw you in bed with **kurt.**I was going to propose to you." Paul yelled and he grabbed the ring and threw it in Steph direction,it fell on the floor in front of Steph feet.Steph picked it up and just stared at it.Paul stared at her and said ,"The diamond is it too small?"

"No."Steph replied in a quiet voice. Paul grabbed the ring. "What you think I am giving you the ring? No I am showing you what you missed out on."Steph just looked at Paul.Then Paul yelled, **"How long were you going to toy with my feelings?** **Huh?And how long were you and Kurt going to have this affair for? Huh?"**Paul said getting louder by the minute.He looked at Steph and yelled even louder, **"Well answer me."**

Steph answered Paul in a small voice, "I Um ..Well...."Paul cut her off. **" Well what"** Paul screamed at Steph. Steph replied, "Your scaring me Paul."

****

"I 'm scaring you? Why did you cheat on me?"Paul yelled and staring at Steph with a cold stare.

"Kurt I and were discussing business and..........." Paul cuts here her off again and yells, "What a funny place to have your meeting in my **bed!!!!** You expect me to believe that lie????? HUH????????????"

"Yes Paul.I love you."Steph said with tears coming down her face.

"Cut the tears I know they are not real!You have a funny way of showing me you love me. I **NEVER EVER CHEATED ON YOU STEPH.**" Paul yelled and pointing his finger at Steph.Paul turned back to the window and stares out and Steph sits there crying. After a few minutes he turned back around and yells , " **I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE. NOW!!!!!!"**

Steph sits there scared.She has never been scared of Paul before but she has never seen him snapped like this. "Paul , please can we talk about this?" Steph pleaded with Paul.But Paul felt he was going to expload with rage.He picked up a photo frame with a picture of him and Steph when they first started dating 2 years ago and he looked and saw how happy they were. Then he threw it and yelled, "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!."

Steph ran upstairs and Paul walked to his gym room and started punching on his boxing bag without using no gloves, only his bare hands. After half an hour his hands were sore so he went to the kitchen and got a bag of ice and stuck his hands in there to cool off. I hope she is gone he thought.

*************************************************

A few days past and Trish, Amy, Matt and Jeff were at the arena. "Ready for tonight's show?" Jeff asked Trish. 

"I sure am."Trish replied.

"You want to go out tonight?" Amy asked Matt , Jeff and Trish.They all agreed.

"So are you and Matt going to stay or go back to the hotel?" Trish asked Amy.

"Umm..."Amy looks at Matt and then says , "We might go back to the hotel for awhile then come back and then we can go all together." 

"How about Trish and I meet you there?" Jeff asked his brother and Amy. Jeff looks at his brother.Matt knows Jeff has a huge crush on Trish.

"O.K. Bro." Matt says to his younger brother.

Just then they saw Paul storm past. Amy said , " Somebody not in a good mood."

"Where's is the billion dollar princess?" Matt joked. Trish couldn't keep her eyes of Paul. Jeff could see Trish staring at Paul .So he decided to change topics. "So where should we go?" asked Jeff.

"How about Sharkies.We can play pool and have a few beers?" Amy suggested.

Matt and Jeff agreed and then they looked at Trish.Trish then realised that they were staring at her and said , " Yeah! O.K. I have to go. See you later." Trish walked off. She went down the hallway to Paul's locker room and knocked on the door. She waited and there was no answer.So Trish turned around.Then heard the door open and then she turned back around and saw Paul staring at her.

"Hi." Trish said to Paul.


	11. In the locker room

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 !! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 11

"Hey" Paul said. Trish saw Paul's hands bandaged up and asked , "What happened to your hands?" Paul looks at his hands and joked , " I had a fight with my boxing bag and it won."

Trish just smiled. "You want to come in?" Paul asked.Trish nodded yes and Paul moved aside and Trish walked in. Paul sat on the lounge and motioned for Trish to join him on the lounge.

Trish sat on the lounge and looked at Paul .It looked like Paul hasn't been sleeping very well.

"So how are you?" Trish asked. Paul looked at the ground and then Paul put his head in his hands and Trish moved closer to Paul and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's happened?"

Paul looks at Trish and said, "I broke up with Steph."

"I'm sorry to hear that" and then Trish hugs Paul. "Thanx Trish. Your a great friend."

Trish smiles. "You want to know what her excuse was?" Paul asked.

"Um ok" Trish said while looking at Paul.

"She and Kurt were having a business meeting." Paul told Trish. Then he told Trish everything that happened 2 days ago. Paul felt good that he got it off his chest. "So I guess I am single now."Paul said.

"You will find someone that will treat you right."Trish said as she put a hand on his back.

"I hope so."Paul said with a smile.Trish smiled back and got up. "Well I better go and get ready for tonights show." Trish said as she walked to the door. Paul smiled and said, " Thanx again for listerning."

Trish smiled and said , "That's ok." and walked out the door. Then walked back in and asked, "If you are not doing anything later, I will be at Sharkies with Amy , Matt and Jeff.If you like you can join us?" Paul looked at Trish and said , " I will think about.Thanx for the offer."

Trish left and went to her dressing room. The show went as planned.Trish hurt her neck during her match against Victoria.Trish was in her lookeroom when she heard a knock on the door.She thought it was Paul.She went and checked herself in the mirror and then opened the door.When she saw Jeff standing there her smile fadded. "Hi" was all Trish said.She sat back down and then put her hand on her neck.Jeff walked over and sat next toTrish. "Your neck still playing up?"

Jeff asked. Trish nodded yes and then Jeff got up and went behind and placed his hand on her neck and started massaging her sore neck. Then Trish got up and said, "We better go.Don't want to keep Amy and Matt waiting ( and Paul she thought ). Jeff looked confused his plans didn't work.Trish grabbed her bag and her and Jeff walked to his car.


	12. At Sharkies

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 !! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 12

At Sharkies.......... Amy and Matt were ready there when Trish and Jeff arrived.

"Hey" Trish said as she sat down.

"Hi" Amy and Matt said at the same time.Jeff looked at his older brother and said , "Lets get drinks." Matt looked at Jeff replied, "ok.( Looks at Amy and Trish) you both want beers?"

Both Trish and Amy nodded their head yes.Matt and Jeff went to the bar. 

"My plan didn't work with Trish." Jeff said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What was your plan?" Matt asked Jeff.

" I will tell you later" Jeff answered. As Matt and Jeff walked to the table, Paul entered the building.He walked to the table.Trish smiled at him and said, "Hi."

Paul said , "Hey." He sat down across from Trish. Matt and Jeff sat down in their seats.

"Would you like a beer?" Trish asked.Paul nods his head yes and replies, "Yes please."

Trish gets up and Paul grabs his wallet out and was about open it when Trish said, "Put your wallet away.It's on me." Then she walks to the bar.

Jeff said rudely , "What are you doing here?" 

Paul looked at Jeff and said, "Excuse me?" 

Jeff stared at Paul with a cold stare and said, " You heard me." Paul looked confused.

" Look we don't want you here. So why don't you just leave. We don't know what game you and Steph are up to. I don't want you to hurt Trish. You and Steph are to peas in a pod. You both

don't care who you hurt.So **leave** (Jeff points to the door) ." Jeff yelled.Paul looked at Jeff and then at Matt and Amy then he turned and stormed out the door.Trish was walking to the table.When she saw Paul stormed out the bar.She rushed to the table and asked, "Why did Paul leave?"

"Ask Jeff" Amy said pointing at Jeff. Trish starred at Jeff and yelled, "**Well answer me."**

"I told him he was not welcome here." Jeff said in a cool tone.He took a swig of his beer.

"**Why**?" Trish yelled even louder and people were staring at her.

"Can't you see that Paul and Steph are using us? They are playing some sort of game with us." Jeff said. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"How is he going to hurt me? **HUH?**" Trish screamed at Jeff. Then she looked at the door and said, " I'm going now. Paul is my friend. He needs me."

"Why does he need you?" Jeff shot back. 

"Cause Paul and Steph broke up and she hurt him real bad." Trish blurted out.Then she left the bar in search for Paul.

*******************************

Paul was walking to his car. He was thinking about what Jeff said.Maybe I should leave Trish alone.I wonder if she feels the same about way the other's feel? But she did invite me Sharkies.He knew it was to cheer him up but now he felt like sh*t.He should of decked Jeff but he didn't feel like causing a scene. It's not like me. I used to knock someone out when they looked at me in a funny way. Now I just walk away.If my friends were here then I would of caused a scene.I need a drink.Then he heard someone call his name and then he felt someone grab his arm and he stopped and turned to face the young woman. It was Trish.It looked like she was out of breath. Liked she ran a 100 metres.

"Didn't.... (Puff ) You... (Puff ) Hear..... (Puff ) Me .... (Puff ) Calling.... (Puff ) You?" Trish said.

"No I didn't." Paul replied.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked Paul. Good question Paul thought. "Home."

Trish let go of his arm. "Look I am sorry about what Jeff said. I don't know what has got into him." Trish apologised. Paul looked at Trish and said, "You better go back to your friends."

Paul started to walk off. " Wait Paul." Paul stopped. " What did Jeff say to you?" Paul then told Trish what Jeff said. Trish stood there shocked. "You know it is not true Paul. Steph is the one who is doesn't care about people's feeling's. But you are different. Much different Forget what Jeff said.So what do you want to do?" Trish said. Paul ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Trish asked. Paul looked at his watch and said, " It's 11.30."

Trish looked at her watch too and said, " Yeah it's too late to go to the movie theatre. What about we borrow a video or dvd?"

"I think the video shop is closed.What if we go back to my place and we see what's on cable and I will make some popcorn?" Paul suggested. I could use the company he thought.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."


	13. At Pauls house

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 13

Paul and Trish walk into Paul's lounge room. " I like how you decorated the room."Trish said , while looking at the smashed glass from the picture frame. She walked over to see the picture but she knew it would of been one of Paul and Steph. She picked the photo up and looked at it. Paul walked over to where Trish was and said , " That was taken when we first got together."

Paul took the photo and looked at it and thought we were happy back then.Then he ripped the photo in half. He handed Trish one half of the photo , " Would you like a photo of me?"

Trish took it and put it into her hand bag. She then saw Paul look at the half that had Steph. He then ripped it into pieces.He walked off to the kitchen while Trish stayed in the lounge room.

He checked his answering machine. He had 8 messages. All which were from Steph. 

.............Paul ,it's me Steph please pick up we need to talk....... All the 7 messages were the same. What game is she playing? Paul thought after hearing all the messages. Why is she doing this? Paul smashed his fist on the kitchen bench. 

Trish thought she would help Paul by cleaning up the glass. She bent down and picked up a big piece of glass and as she did she cut her finger. "Ouch!" She yelled in pain."Paul!" 

She held her finger up so the blood wouldn't drip on the floor. Paul came racing in.

"What's wrong Trish?" Paul asked with a concern look on his face.

"My finger.I cut it on the broken glass." Trish said.

Paul walked over and looked at her finger. With a grin said , "There's nothing there."

He picks up the cut finger and has a better look and says, "Let Doctor Paul operate on it. To my office at once miss." Trish laughed at Paul cause as he was saying that he was putting on a doctors voice, like what you see on tv or in the movies.

In the bathroom Paul got the detol out and a cotton ball and said, "This might hurt miss."

"Do I get a lollipop if I'm good?" Trish said and winked at Paul.

Paul cleaned the cut and then put a bandage on her finger and said, "All better."

"Thanx doctor Paul."

Back in the lounge room , Trish walked back to where the glass was and was about to pick up a piece when Paul grabbed her by the waist and said, "No you don't." He faces her toward the sofa and said, "Sit. I will clean that up." Trish looked at Paul. "Don't give me that look." Paul said. Trish shrugged her shoulders in defeat and walked over to the tv entertainment centre and looked at his c.d.'s , video's and dvd's. Paul cleaned up the glass. Then walks over to Trish. " Found anything you like?"

"Yeah I have." Trish replied with a smile. " You have quite collection here Paul."

"Thanx." Paul grabs the remote and sits on the sofa and starts surfing the channels.

Trish then joins Paul on the sofa. "What's on the movie channel?" Trish asked.

Paul changes the channel to one of the movie channels and the end of I Know What You Did Last Summer was on. Paul looks at the blonde diva and said , " This ok?" Trish nods her head yes. "Cool! I will make the popcorn. Let me know when the next movie starts."

"Ok."Trish then stares back at the tv screen.Paul walks off to the kitchen. 

2 minutes later the whole house smelt to popcorn. Paul walked into the lounge room when the movie was just about finished. The part where something jumps out at Jennifer Love-Hewitt at the end. So Paul creeps up behind Trish and he sticks his hand on her shoulder.


	14. New partnership

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply Devina 1980 !! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 14

Trish screamed and then turned to face Paul. "Paul!" 

"Yeah who you think it was? The hook guy?" Paul said with a smile and then he started to laugh. "You should of seen how high you jumped." Paul laughed some more. 

"I'm glad you can laugh at my expense" Trish said sarcastic. Paul sat down and handed Trish a can of coke and the bowl of popcorn. Still Know What You Did Last Summer just started.

"Want me to turn the lights on for you?" Paul joked. Trish looked at him and said , " Ha , Ha"

During the movie Paul glanced at Trish. She just jumped again and Paul just smiled. Then Trish looked at Paul and saw a smile on his face. She thought it was good to see Paul laugh. She had a good time here tonight.

*******************************

Steph was alone in her hotel. She was thinking of how she would get Paul back. She sat on her bed and then got up and walked to the window and looked out. Who can help me? I can't let Trish win. Paul's mine. She then walks back to her bed and sat down. Then her cell phone rang.

She thought it was Paul. She saw the caller id was Kurt and said out loud , " Why is he still calling me? I am so not answering it. She switched her phone off and then decided to go to the bar. At the bar downstairs she saw Jeff sitting there by himself. "Hi Jeff , what's wrong?" 

Jeff turned around and saw Steph. "Hi!" Jeff said confused. Why is she here talking to me. What does she want? thought Jeff. 

Jeff can help me. I have seen how he looks at Trish. " So can I sit here." Steph said pointing to the empty chair next to Jeff.

"If you want." Jeff took a swig of beer. "Where is your friends? " Steph asked. She wanted to know where Trish was.

"Matt and Amy are in their room and Trish I am not sure."

*********************************

The movie ended and Paul turned to face Trish but she was curled up on the lounge and she was fast asleep. Paul watched her for a few minutes and thought do I wake her up or do I leave her sleep. Nah I will let her sleep. She might be violent if I wake her. So he went and got her a blanket and placed it on her and then went upstairs to bed. He layed there and thought how sweet Trish was. He was glad she came over. She was a great friend. He smiled and then feel asleep.

******************************

"You really like Trish don't you Jeff?" Steph said. Jeff took another swig of beer and said, " So what if I do?"

"I knew you did. So why is Paul always hanging around Trish?" Steph said with a sly smile and Jeff was getting ticked off really bad.

"I don't know why she is friends with Paul." Jeff said in a angry voice. Steph put her hand on his arm. "You want Trish and I want Paul back. So if we work together then we both get what we want." Steph said getting to the point. Then she saw Kurt. " Well think about it Jeff and get back to me." 


	15. In the morning

I don't own any of this character's Vince does. Thanx for the reply huntersgirl

!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 15

In the morning Paul got up early and went downstairs and went into his gym. He did his normal routine. Then got a bottle of water from the fridge. Then walked into the lounge room. Trish is still asleep. He sits on the rocking chair which is across from the sofa Trish is sleeping on.

He looked at her.Then saw her eyes open and said, " Good morning sleeping beauty." She looked at Paul and saw him smiling at her. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and replied , " Morning Paul. How long have you been there watching me?"

"2 Minutes. But I was not watching you. I just finished my work out and grabbed this (shows her the water and takes a sip ) and decided to see if you were up." 

Trish got up off the sofa and stretched and then sat down. Then he shook his head and started laughing. " What's so funny Paul?" Trish asked. She was confused why his was laughing all of the sudden.

"You feel asleep while watching I still know what you did last summer."Then he starts to laugh.

"I can understand if it was a drama or comedy but a horror movie?" Paul said and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well I was tired after my match yesterday." Trish replied and she then rolled her eyes at him.

Paul got and asked , "You want pan cakes for breakfast?" Trish nods her head yes and says , "Yeah sounds good to me. So where are you going to the pan cakes from?"

Paul smiles and replies , " I am going to make them myself." Trish just stares at him and asks , "You can cook?" " Of course I can." Was all Paul said. He got up and went to the kitchen and he started to make pan cakes. Trish walked in and asked , " Do you need any help?"

"No I have everything under control. You can take a seat Mam and breakfast will be served in 10 minutes." Paul said in a butler type of voice. Trish laughed and followed his orders.

Paul brought the pan cakes to the table. " They smell great ." Trish said while looking at the pan cakes. Paul put 2 pan cakes on her plate and then Trish put maple syrup on them and took a mouthful and Paul watched her eat. " Well?" Paul asked. Trish finished her mouthful and said , " These are terrific." Paul smiled and said , " Really?" Trish looked at Paul, smiled and said in a sweet voice , "Yeah Paul. Your a fantastic cook." 

They both finished eating. Then at the same time they both went to grab each other's plate and their hands meet. Then they both looked into each other's eyes. They started to move closer to each other and their lips almost touched when a cell phone rang. They both pulled away and Trish said , " That's my phone." She got up not wanting too. Her heart beating like mad. She answered her phone. While Paul cleaned up the dishes. 

"Hello" Trish said.

"Hi Trish , It's Amy."

"What's up?" Trish asked.

"Your not mad at me?"

"No , Why?"

"Cause of what happened last night? I don't know why he acted like that." Amy said.

" No it's fine." Trish said.

" Do you want to meet up for breakfast?" Amy asked.

"No I have eaten already."

"Oh O.K. Where are you?" Amy asked.

"I have to go." Trish said. Thinking about what happened before this call.

" Meet up for lunch?" Amy asked.

"Maybe. I will call you later. Bye." Trish hangs up. Walks back to the kitchen.

" That was Amy. So what are your plans today?" Trish asked.

"Today is my day off and I have nothing planned and you?"

"Same. Can I take a shower?" Trish asked. " Yeah sure" Paul and Trish went upstairs and showed her the shower and gave her a towel. He went back down and thought about what almost happened. He snapped out of it when his cell phone rang. " Hello" Paul said. He was still in a daze. " Hey Mate. How are things with you and Steph?" Michael asked his best mate.

" Um ... Well we broke up a few days ago."

" Sorry to hear that mate. I had a feeling something was up."

Just then Trish walked in the room. "That felt better" Trish said.

" Who was that mate?" Shawn was curious.

Trish then realised he was on the phone and then walked out the room. She felt embrassed abit. So she decided to check Paul's house out, since all she has seen the lounge room , kitchen and the bathroom. 

"That was Trish." Paul said.

"So you and Trish...eh?"

"What? No No. She came over to cheer me up.She is my friend."

" O.k Mate. So what are you doing today?" Shawn asked.

" Not sure yet. Why?"

"Just asking that's all. I have a photo shoot later. Well talk to ya later."

"Bye" Paul said and hung up.

Trish went and checked the out the gym and then went upstairs and saw a door open and went in. It was Paul's office. She went in and looked around. She sat in his huge chair.

Paul went to look for Trish. He walked into the kitchen. She wasn't there. So then he went to some other rooms. Then walked into his gym room. Still no sight of her. Where is she ,he thought? He knew she had been in this room cause he could smell her perfume scent.

He then went upstairs and walked into his office at first he didn't know she was in there cause the chair was taller then Trish.He went up to his desk and he tapped Trish on her shoulder.

She turned her head to face Paul.


	16. Summer Bay

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. Thanx for the reply huntersgirl !! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 16

"I was wondering where you got." Paul said with a smile. She smiled back. "I was being a sticky beak. I hope you don't mind." Trish said.Paul shook his head no.Then Trish's cell rang again.

"Hello" Trish answered.

"Hi darl it's me Irene." Irene said. 

*****************************

Irene is Trish's sister. She lives in Summer Bay.Irene is Trish's older sister. She is 45. Trish was glad Irene called. Trish was close to Irene and her 2 nephews and niece. Her Nephews are Will and he is 20 but has moved out and lives with is girlfriend in another state. And Nick he is 16 and lives at home with Irene. Her niece is Hayley and she is 19 and she lives with her boyfriend Noah in their house which they haved named the palace. Irene , Will , Hayley and Nick are her only family in America. The rest of her family lives in Canada.

*********************************

"What's up sis? How is every one?" Trish asked her big sister.

" Just wanted to see how you are. We saw you on Raw last night. Did you hurt your neck?" Irene asked , she was concerned.

"Yeah I did. But I will be fine.I will have to go and see a masseuse" Trish said while holding her neck. Paul then walked over and placed his hands on her neck and started massaging.Trish looked at him and smiled. "That's good Paul. Well I don't need to go to a masseuse any more."

Irene was abit confused. "I was thinking about coming to the bay for a visit." Trish said to Irene.

"That sounds like a good idea love. We can have a picnic on the beach. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Irene." Trish said enjoying her massage.

"That's the spot Paul." Trish said. That was the sore part of her neck. 

" So is Hayley home or is she at work?" Trish asked Irene.

"No she is home. Nick is also home. He is acting very funny all week. Hayley and Noah had a fight. So she is staying here for a few nights."

"I'm sure Hayley and Noah will make up soon. Well I will be there in a couple of hours. O.k?"Trish said.

"O.k. love see you then." They both hang up. Trish looks at Paul and said , " That is my sister. She lives in Summer bay."

Paul thought to himself why does Summer bay sound familiar? Then he remembered he bought the beach house there. " So you have a day off ?" Trish nods her head yes. Paul continues "So do I. Well I have 2 days off. Then I have a photo shoot."

"So what are you going to do today?" Trish asked while getting up of the chair. She felt really relaxed. Before Paul could answer Trish said, " Thanx for the massage. I feel real relaxed. So how much do I owe you?" Trish flashed Paul a quick smile of appreciation. Paul smiled and put his thumb on his chin and thought " Let me think. How about lunch? Or a massage?"

"Would you like to join me for lunch with my sister?" 

"I don't want to interfere." Trish cut Paul off again. " Irene won't mind. I'm always inviting Matt , Jeff and Amy. Come on Paul. You will have fun. I promise." Trish said giving Paul the puppy 

dog eyes.

"Yeah why not. (He throws his arms in the air) Let me pack a few things. What do I need to bring?" Trish claps her hands and said , " Yah! Um bring yourself of course."

Paul cuts in and said in a sarcastic voice , " Now that is a good idea why didn't I think of it."

"Ha Ha. Just bring your swimmer's and some clothes. Cause I am staying overnight."

" O.k." Paul and Trish left the room. Paul went in his room to pack and Trish went down stairs to the lounge room. 5 minutes later Paul came downstairs to where Trish was. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Can you take me to the hotel so I can change and pack?"

Paul nods yes and they leave.

At The Hotel.........

In the lobby Amy , Mat and Jeff were walking to the front entrance when Paul and Trish walked in. Jeff saw them and walked over to them. Matt and Amy followed. 

"Hi." Trish said. Jeff could see that she was still in the same outfit as last night.

"Where were you? We were so worried." Jeff said in a harsh tone. Paul just looked at him. He acts like her husband or jelious boyfriend. " What is your problem Jeff ?" Paul said getting in his face.


	17. Please take me back

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 17

Trish went between them and put one hand on Paul's chest and one on Jeff's. She looks at Jeff and said, " I'm fine. I was at Paul's house. O.K. So just chill out." Jeff stares at her and says, "**Chill out**. You want me to chill out.I won't chill out. O.K. Why didn't you come home?"

Trish's looks at him. She has never seen him act like this before. What has he got against Paul?

"I feel asleep ok. I don't need to answer to you. Your my friend! Not my boyfriend." 

This made Jeff even madder. Paul stares at him. Jeff backs away and then Trish turns to her friends direction and then Jeff swings at Paul but Paul ducks. Matt runs over to Jeff and grabs his shirt. " Jeff stop it man. Calm down." Jeff was still looking at Paul as he spoke to Matt, " Let go off me. Let me knock his lights out." Paul grinned and said, " I think it will be the other way."

Paul flexes his muscles. Trish has had enough.

"Will you both stop it." Trish yells.They both say sorry to Trish.

"So what are we going to today?" Amy asked her best friend. Trish faces Amy and said, " Paul and I are going to Summerbay.We are having lunch with Irene."

"Sounds like fun. Not sure what we are going to do yet." Jeff butts in and says , " The beach sounds like fun. We can join you." Amy looks at Jeff and then looks at Trish and she knew that Trish wanted to spend some time with Paul. She knew that Trish has a crush on Paul.

Trish didn't know what to say. Her friends always went to the Bay with her but this time she wanted to spend some time with Paul and after what happened here with Jeff starting a fight. But she didn't want to hurt her friends. Just then she saw Steph walking down towards them.

"Trish , Look if your friends want to come then it is fine with me." Paul said looking at Trish. 

Steph walked up and grabbed Paul's arm. "Can we talk. Please?" Steph gave Paul the puppy dog eye's. Steph pulls Paul away. Trish watched them. She felt like going up and slapping Steph.

"What do you want Steph?" Paul said in a harsh tone. He shrugged her arm off.

"Paul I miss you. O.k. I made a huge mistake.Can't we try again? Please??" Then Steph put her 2 hands on his face and said, " Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me or you want me." 

"Well it looks like Paul and Trish are back together. Lets get ready for the beach." Jeff said and then turned to walk away. Trish stood there watching their every move. She couldn't believe what she saw.After everything Steph has done to him. 

" Well what about this." Steph then kissed Paul. After that Trish turned away. Maybe Jeff is right. Amy went after Jeff with Matt close behind. Amy grabbed Jeff by the sleeve. "Jeff , How could you say that in front of Trish? You hurt her feelings."

"No I didn't hurt her feelings it was Paul." Jeff shot back and stormed off. Trish stormed off to her room.

"Stop it Steph. ( Pushes Steph away )I don't feel anything for you no more. All I see is the pain and hurt you caused me."

"Paul I have broken up with Kurt and I know what I did was a big mistake. Just please think about it." She kisses Paul on the check and then left the hotel. Paul stood there stunned. After a few minutes he turned and he thought Trish and her friends were still there. What shall I do? I need a drink Paul thought to himself. Then Paul bumps into Kurt. 

" Sorry."Kurt said and then he realised it was Paul.

"You should look where your going?" Paul stares at him with a cold stare. Kurt backs away.

Paul walked away. What room is Trish in he thought. Paul went to the main desk and as the receptionist. "Excuse me can you tell me what room Trish Stratigias is in?"

"Your Triple H. ( Paul nods his head yes. ) Can I have your autograph?" the receptionist asked. " Sure if you give me Trish's room number."

"Sure it is 2707." Paul said "Thanx." and signed her autograph.

Trish sat in her room. She felt hurt. She didn't want Paul and Steph getting back together but if they did, she couldn't do anything about it. She should be happy for Paul. But what if she did it again? Paul only saw me as a friend and that's it. Maybe I should give up the thought of Paul and I being together. Then she got up and got changed.Then there was a knock on her door. She answered the door. " Hi Amy. Come in." Amy went inside the room. "Do you want us to go to the Bay with you? Keep you company? I 'm so sorry about Jeff."

"Yeah I would love company. Look don't worry about Jeff. He is right." Then there was another knock on the door. "I will get it." Amy said. It was Jeff and Matt.

"Look Trish I am sorry the way I acted. I don't want to see you getting hurt. Friends?" Jeff said extending his hand. Trish shook his hand and hugged him.

"Of course we are friends. Silly." Trish went into her bedroom and then there was another knock at the door. "I will get it." Jeff said while walking to the door. He opens it and see Paul standing there.


	18. Come to the Bay with me

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 18

"Can I come in?" Paul said. Jeff looked at him and said , " She doesn't want too see you , so leave now or I will call security."

"I want to see Trish." Paul said , starting to get angry.

"Didn't you hear me? You have already hurt her feelings." With that Jeff slams the door shut.

Paul stands there and looks at the closed door. How did I hurt her feelings, he thought. He stood there thinking.

Inside ...Trish came out off her room. "Who was that?" Trish asked Jeff with a questioning look.

"It was a pizza guy. He had the wrong room." Jeff quickly answered. Then he looked at Trish and said," Ready?"

Trish looked at her friends and said , " Yeah. I'm packed and ready to rock "N" roll."

Her friends laughed. Trish was in her own world. She was hoping it was Paul at the door. She wondered what happened between Paul and Steph. Did they get back together? Then she saw her friends staring at her, so she picked up her bag and then headed to the front door.

Paul was outside her door and was still trying to think of how he hurt Trish. He was about to leave when he heard her door open. "Paul." Trish with a smile. Paul looked at her and said, "Trish I'm sorry if I hurt you." Then Paul turned around and started to walk away. Amy looked at Jeff. Then she knew it was no pizza guy at the door earlier. " Paul wait up." Paul stopped and then Trish quickly walked over to him. "You didn't hurt me. Why did you think that?" 

Paul looked at Jeff and said, "Never mind." Trish turned to see who Paul was looking at and she knew it had to be Jeff. "Were you at my door a few minutes ago?" Paul nods yes.

"Well I better go." Paul said and started to turn but Trish grabbed his arm and said, " Ain't you going to the Bay with me?" Paul looked at Trish and then Trish said, "Your all packed. You will have a good day. I promise Paul."

" Well how can I say no to you." Trish smiled and said , "I will be back in a minute."

Trish walked over to her friends and picked her bag up. Jeff stood there staring at Paul with a cold stare. "I'm off now. Paul is going to the Bay with me and ."

Amy said , " And you want to spend some time with him." Trish nodded yes. "Then go and have a good time." Trish looked at Amy and said , " You sure it's o.k?" Amy waved her hands at Trish to go. Jeff said , " I'm going to." He started to walk after Trish when Matt grabbed his brother by the shoulder. " Let her go. Your only going to push her away." Then Jeff stormed to his room.He thought to himself... I'm going to the Bay.They can't stop me.

Paul and Trish walked to Paul's Hummer. They got in and Paul said, " You can change the cd if you like. Trish put on Nellyville. She sat there staring out the window and singing along to the music. "So what did Steph want?" she blurted out. Paul kept his eyes on the road and said," She told me she still loved me and wanted me to give her a second chance. Told me to look in her eyes and then she kissed me and you know what (Paul looked at Trish ) I felt nothing. I didn't see no love like before and the kiss , I didn't feel any sparks."

Trish wasn't sure what to say next. " All I see is hurt she caused. I feel ready to move on."

Half an hour past and Paul saw the sign to Summer Bay and turned off. He drove down one street then he pulled over to the curb and said , " You can drive to Irene's place. I have no idea where it is and it would be faster if you drove." With that they swapped seats. She remembered the last time she drove the hummer. She mover seat in forward. " Now I'm ready to drive."

It only took ten minutes to Irene's house. They got out and stretched. " Well here we are." Paul looked at the house. They walked to the front door. Trish knocked. Then Hayley opened the door.

"Aunt Trish." Hayley hugs her aunt. " It is so good to see you Hales." ( That is Hayley's nickname - Hales. ) "This is Paul Levesque. Paul this is Hayley my niece." 

At the same time they said , "Nice to meet you."

"Come in." Hayley moves out of the doorway and Trish and Paul walk in. Irene is sitting on the lounge. Nick is in his room. Irene gets up as soon as he see's Paul and Trish.

"Hi love! How are you?" Irene hugs her sister. " Good. This is Paul Levesque or better know as Triple H or The Game."

"Hi !How are you? Nice house you have here." Paul said as he went to shake Irene's hand.

"Hi love thank-you. Give me a hug." So they hug and sit down.

"So where is Nick?" Trish asked.

"He is in his room." Trish got up and went to Nick's room. She knocked and then went in.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing in here?" Nick got off his computer and hugged his aunt.

"I was just e-mailing my friend.Good to see you."

"So how is school?" Nick looked at his aunt and said , " The same."

" Come out and meet my friend." She knew Triple H is Nick's fave wrestler. They walked into the lounge room and Nick walked over to Paul and shook Paul's hand , " Hey how it going?"

"Good." Hayley got up and said, " Do you want a drink?" 

"Yeah ok." Trish said. Paul said, " I am fine. Thanx any way. Hayley went and got Trish a orange juice. They talked for while and then Trish said , " I will show you around the Bay."

"O.k." They got up and left. Trish took Paul to the beach first. " Your family is nice."

"Thanx.Glad you came?" Trish asked? 

"Yeah." Paul grabbed Trish's arm gently and ran to the water.


	19. Paul to the rescue

Thanx for the reply Devina1980!!!

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 19

He took his shoes off and so did Trish. Paul smiled and looked at Trish. "This is what I needed. Thanx Trish for being such a good friend." and then he hugged her. She didn't want to end the hug. "That's ok. I glad to see you smiling again."

They walked along the beach for awhile. Then she took Paul to the Bayside diner.Once inside , they went to the counter. At the counter Colleen Smart (She is in her late 50's.) Stood there talking on the phone. Leah ( who is 25 and is half owner of diner) came to the counter.

"Hi Trish." Leah smiles at Trish and Paul. " Hi! This my friend Paul. Paul this is Leah. Leah runs this diner with her brother Alex."

"Hi Leah , nice to meet you."

"Hi Paul. What can I get you and Trish?" Paul looks at Trish and says , "What would you like? My treat!"

"A strawberry milkshake thanx." Paul turned to Leah and said , " 1 strawberry and 1 chocolate milkshake.Thanx."

"Take a seat and I will bring it over." Paul and Trish took a seat by the window.

"The people are really nice here." Paul said.

*********************************

Jeff sat in his hotel room when his cell phone rang. He thought it was Matt or Amy checking up on him. Cause they went out to do some shopping and Jeff wasn't in the mood.

"Hello?" Jeff answered.

"Hi Jeffrey. It's Steph. Well are you in or do I have to do it myself? And I won't go easy on Trish."

Jeff gulped and said , "I'm in."

"Great , we need a plan. I gave Paul something to think about this morning. Did you see?"

"Yeah I saw and so did Trish." Jeff said.

"Yeah I know. You need to give her something to think about."

"I have tried once but she backed off."

"Well Jeffrey you have to try harder and so will I. Do you know where Trish is?"

"Yeah she is with Paul and they are in Summer Bay."

"Well we have to pay them a visit." Steph laughed and then hung up.

**********************

Trish showed Paul the gym and the surf club.They are both in the same building. They walked in and Rhys ( He is 40 and has 3 daughter's Dani, Kirsty and Jade.He has just split up with his wife of 23 years.His wife Shelly is still living at the family home but she wants to move out.) Was on duty. " Hi Ryhs how are you and the family?" Trish asked.

"Hi. Not so good on the home front."

"This is my friend Paul."

"Hi!" They both said and shook hands.

"Can I show Paul the gym?"

"Yeah sure. Jesse ( He is 30.Not married but dating Leah. He is in charge of the gym.) is on duty today."

They walk inside the gym. Jesse walked over. He recognised Paul and Trish. "Hey how are use?"

"Good Jesse. This is Paul." Paul and Jesse shook hands. " Nice to meet you." Jesse said.

"same here." Paul looked around the gym. "Nice set up you have here." Paul said.

"Thanx." Paul and Trish left the gym and headed back to Irene's house. When they got there Irene and Hayley went to the shops to get a few thing for their lunch on the beach. So Paul and Trish decided to take a walk on the beach.

They walked along the edge of the water and Paul kept looking at the waves. Trish looked at Paul and smiled to herself she could tell he was enjoying himself. "So you having fun Paul?"

Paul turned his attention from the sea to Trish. " Yeah I'm having a blast. This is a really nice and friendly town. I haven't been to a beach in years. Steph wasn't much into going to the beach. She didn't like the sand. Or if we did she would only sun bake and not get into the water. Or it would take her hours to get in."

"I love the beach I come when I can. It always relaxes me." Trish said looking at waves.

Just then Paul see's someone in the water with there arm up. They need help. Paul looks for around for a lifeguard but doesn't see one so he strips off to his boxer's and Trish just looks at him and not aware that some one is in danger. She just thinks he is eager to get in the water. Paul runs in the water and start's to swim out to the girl in distress. Trish was watching him and then she saw the girl in the water so she ran and got the lifeguard. Paul reaches the girl and when he does he see's her face as she goes under. So he dove under the water and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up to the surface. He looked at her face to see if she was still alive. He couldn't tell if is she was alright or not. So he swam to the shore. Once he got here their was the lifeguard named Josh West. ( He is 22 and single. But has feeling for Hayley.)

He carries her to the shore and put her down. Then Josh came up. "Kirsty , Kirsty can you hear 

me?" Josh bends down and checks her pulse. 


	20. A Guy in a towel

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 20

Then Kirsty's boyfriend Seb (Kirsty is 16 and so is Seb. Seb is a lifeguard.) Goes up to Kirsty and he and Josh do CPR , Paul stood there just stood there watching. Trish stood behind Paul with her hand on his shoulder. Just then Kirsty coughed up water. Paul bent down and Kirsty looked at hero who saved her. Then she thought she was dreaming or hallucinating when she realised it was her fave wrestler. "How are you feeling?" Paul asked Kirsty with a concern look on his first. When Paul was young he was a lifeguard. " Better now. Thanx for saving my life." Kirsty said in a soft voice. Then she grabbed her leg. "What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I have a bad cramp."

"Start massaging it. Did you get a cramp while swimming?" Kirsty nods her head yes and tries to massage her leg. Her boyfriend bends downs and starts to rub her leg. Paul gets up and Ryhs said, " Thanx mate for saving my daughters life. I owe you one." Then before he could answer Shelly said with tears streaming down her face , " I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my daughter. They mean the world to me. So thanx a million." Paul hugged Shelly and said , " She will be ok now." Jade and Dani came over and said thanx. Then Paul walked over to Trish. Trish smiles at him and said, "That was a brave thing you did. You know now you will be a town hero."

"I thought I was one already." Trish smiled at Paul's joke. " Lets go back to Irene's , so you can shower and change." 

"Yes ma'am ."

***************************************

" There's Irene's house. ( Pointing to house on the right. )" said Jeff.

"Stop here." Steph demanded. Steph looks out of the window of her rented Mercedes.

By the end of her trip , she would have Paul.

Jeff puts the car into park and pulls the hand brake up and cuts the motor.He turns and faces Steph. She still had her back to Jeff. "Steph what are we going to do now?"

She turns around and said , " We sit and wait for now." Jeff shoots her are you serious look.

"You mean we came all the way here to sit in a car?"

"That's right. We can't burst in there. We have to take it slowly. By the end of the day you will have Trish and I will have Paul." Steph then turned back and looked out the window.

"So is this your big plan?Look I am going to find Trish." Jeff is about to open his door when Steph grabs his arm. " Your not going any where. You hear me Jeffrey?" Jeff shakes her hand off and said, "Is that a threat?"

"Remember who pays your pay checks?" Steph shot back.

"Yeah Vince does."

"Just remember I am an Mc Mahon. I can have you fired." Jeff just stares out the wind screen and stares at the house.Why did he ring Steph for. I should of came here by myself.

"Why haven't you ask Trish out before?" Jeff stares at her. " It's none of your business. O.K."

Truth is that he was scared of her rejecting him. She was like a sister to him.But now seeing her with Paul made him scared. The thought of this could be his last chance.

"You know if had asked her out then we wouldn't be here you know."

Steph was really getting on Jeff nerves. He wanted to leave the car.

"You know that they mainly use the back door to Irene's house .They never use the front door. The back is closer to the beach and dinner. So we are waisting our time. Why don't we leave the car and walk around the beach and town."

"What if we bump into them? Our plan will be ruin."

"I know my way around this town. We will have to disguise ourselves."

"Fine then." Jeff popped the boot to see what they can use for a disguise.

************************************

At Irene's Trish show Paul the Bathroom and went into the lounge room and sat down on the sofa.

Then 5 minutes later Paul came into the lounge room soaking wet with just his towel on. Trish just stared at him.


	21. Picnic on the beach

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! 

Part 21

She stared at his broad shoulder's and then stared at his huge arms. Then she looked at his muscly chest.

"Earth to Trish." Paul broke Trish out of her thoughts. She turned her attention from Pauls body to his face. Trish turned red. " Umm can I help you?" Paul smiled and said , " Yeah you can........" Trish smiled , " Do you have any hair conditioner? Cause I forgot to pack mine. And there is none in the shower." Trish looked disappointment but she didn't show it. Trish thought Paul wanted her to wash his back or she hoped that was what Paul wanted. He saw her blush and thought does Trish like me? " I will go find you some conditioner." Trish said breaking Paul out of his thoughts. Trish left the room. Just then Irene and Hayley entered the lounge room.

"Are we in the right house." Irene said as she saw Paul in a towel. Paul was the one who blushed now. " I was taking a shower and I needed conditioner and Trish is finding me some."

"Isn't there some in the shower?" Paul shock his head no. Trish walked back in the room.She handed Paul some conditioner. " Hi." Trish said to Irene and Hayley.

"Hi love. At first I thought we were in the wrong house. It's not every day I come home to find a hunk in a towel." Irene said to Trish.Trish laughed and again Paul blushed and he then went and had a shower and Trish helped Irene and Hayley with the grocery's for the picnic.

******************************************

Jeff and Steph were on the beach and looking in the direction of Irene house since her house is right on the beach. ( Her back fence is on the beach side.) 

"Well still no sign of Trish or Paul." Jeff said. Jeff wore his baseball cap and his sun glasses. Steph wanted him to shave off his facial hair but Jeff told her no way.

"You know if Trish saw you , she would recognise you straight away."

"What did I tell you earlier?" Jeff said getting annoyed with his partner in crime. Jeff turned his attention back to Irene house. Then he saw the gate open and there was Trish and Paul.

"There they are!" Jeff said pointing to Irene's house.

********************************************

Paul , Trish , Irene , Hayley and Nick walked right passed Jeff and Steph.Without noticing them.

They found a nice spot on the beach and they sat down.

"Trish told us you saved Kirsty's life. You know your a hero now." Paul smiled. He then looked at the ocean.

A hour later ............

Trish got up and said, "I'm going for a walk. I have to walk off lunch." She hoped Paul would go with her. So she took off her top and shorts and she saw Paul watching her. She had on a gold bikini. "I might join you Trish." Paul said , still looking at Trish. Trish smiled to her self.

Paul was already in his speedo's ( costumes ). They walked along the edge of the water.

"So you enjoying yourself?" Trish asked Paul. Paul turned and looked at Trish and smiled and said, " Yeah i'm having a blast. The people are nice and your family is nice and I have great company. I really needed this. It has been ages since I've been to a beach."

"I come here when I can." Trish said , while looking at the waves.

They walked for awhile and then Paul said, " Do you want a ice cream?"

"Yeah sure." Paul went to the surf club and once inside he went to the counter. Then he felt a hand on his bum. He turned around and saw this tall blonde. She looked liked Stacey but older. He thought maybe in her in her late 30's. " I'm sorry. I was looking in my bag and my hand slipped." She smiled at him. " My name is Angie Russell." She extended her hand and Paul shook her hand. "Paul Levesque." She looked Paul up and down. She liked what she saw.

"So I can tell you like to work out?" She said looking at his body." You a body builder?"

"I'm a wrestler."

"You new here?" Angie asked.

"No just visiting my friends family." Paul turned back to the counter to see if someone was there. Then he saw Dani return to the counter. "Sorry I was just unpacking the boxes for dad. Just the 2 ice creams?" Paul nodded yes. " That is $5 thanx." Paul handed over the money. "Thanx." Paul said and was about to walk off when Angie put a hand on Paul's chest. "Nice to meet you and I hope I bump into you soon. Maybe we can have dinner at my house?" Angie gave him a sexy look. Dani just gave Angie a dirty look. Paul thought.......She is coming on to me pretty strong. I don't even know her. She works fast. Then he saw the look on Dani face. Paul just stared at Angie.

"I have plans tonight.Bye." Paul walks out of the surf club and he see's Trish looking at her watch. "Hey.Waiting for some one?" Paul said handing Trish her ice cream.

"Thank you." Trish opened her ice cream wrapper and took a bite.

"Do you know Angie Russell?" Paul said taking a bite of his ice cream. Trish stopped eating and looked at Paul. "Yeah I do.Why?" Paul told Trish about his run in with Angie.

"She is bad news. Believe me." Trish said and started walking. Paul followed. I wonder what she meant by ........bad news. 

"I race you to the water." Trish said. Paul Looked at Trish and asked , "You mean your going straight in the water?"

Trish looked at Paul puzzled. " Umm... Yeah that is the plan. Why?"

"I know what you think it is a strange question but Steph hardly ever went in. She was always sun baking and we hardly ever went. She didn't like sand. So I always ended up going in the water by myself."

"Oh you poor thing. So do you think all woman are the same?"

"No of course not." Trish smiles and starts to run to the water. Then Paul chases after her.

*************************

Steph and Jeff are still on the beach and now Jeff went in the water.While Steph stood along the waters edge.They both heard what Paul and Trish said and Steph was mad.She liked the beach.

She was thinking of a plan. Something that will make Paul come back to me but what?

Then it came to her. She knew it will work. Paul will be hers again. She smiled to herself. 


	22. When sparks fly

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply HBK Chick!!!!!

Part 22

Paul and Trish were walking in deeper water , when Trish stopped. Paul also stopped and said , "What's up?" Trish replied, "This is far as I am going."

"Why? Are you scared?" 

" I will show you." Trish sank to the bottom and put her hands above her head and so all you saw was her finger tips.Then she quickly floated up. She started treading water cause she couldn't touch the bottom. Paul started moving into the deeper water and said, " Come here. I won't let nothing happen to you." Paul open his arms. Trish looked at him.Then swam to Paul and he put his huge arms around her waist.He then moved further to deeper water. He then turned her to face him and he smiled. "I told you will be fine." She smiled and looked into his eyes.Then their lips drew closer and they kissed.They both felt sparks and they saw fireworks.Trish has never felt like that before. Paul felt the same. He never felt any sparks when he kissed Steph or any previous girlfriends. He never saw any fireworks with Steph. They both smiled. The kiss felt like it went on for hours. 

*****************************************

Jeff was not far from them. Jeff was sitting on a surfboard, watching them kiss. When he saw them kiss he felt like going over and dragging Trish away and beating the crap out of Paul. She should be here kissing me , Jeff thought. He sat there shock and mad and upset. I hope Steph's plan works.

Meanwhile Steph is standing by the water edge and she was watching Paul and Trish.When she saw them kiss her jaw dropped and she nearly dropped the binoculars.Jeff rode the wave back to shore. He went over to Steph. " Did you see that?" Jeff yelled and a few people looked at him.

"Well answer me. They kissed. What is your plan and when is it going down?"

"My plan will start soon." Then Steph looked through her binoculars.She saw Paul and Trish making their way to the shore. So Steph turned and walked off. Jeff look confused and went after Steph. "Where you going?" Steph turned look at him and said, "Home."

Jeff stood there confused. " What about your big plan?"

All Steph said was , "It will take place later."

***********************************************

Paul and Trish were at Irene's house. Paul was sitting on the lounge while Trish was making some coffee. Paul was thinking about the kiss and how good it felt. It was like magic. It has been hours since they kissed but he couldn't think of anything else.

In the kitchen Trish was talking to Irene and Hayley. "So are you and Paul an item?" Hayley asked her aunt.

"No we are just friends." Trish replied. 

"You really like him , don't you love?" Irene asked and Trish nodded yes.

Paul was still thinking about Trish and the kiss. He thought about how they almost kissed twice before.What if Trish didn't feel the same way about me.What if I have broken our friendship.Then he thought about the look on her face. .........am I falling for Trish, he asked himself? .......I guess I am. He smiled to himself. He felt happy. Then his cell phone rang and he answered it, without looking at the caller i.d. "Hello."

"Hi Paul. It's me Steph."


	23. Is Steph Pregnant?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies HBK Chick and KJMorse. 

Part 23

"What do you want?" Paul said in a angrily tone.

"I wanted to see how you are and I miss you." Steph replied with a smile.

Paul got up and yelled , "Cut the crap Steph. What do you really want?"

"Well if you must know I found out I'm pregnant and your the father." Steph smiled to herself. She knew this plan would work out. Paul always wanted a family. Jeff looked at Steph in shock. Is she really pregnant? Jeff thought to himself.

Paul stood there shocked.He didn't know what to say. "Paul are you still there?" Steph said.

"Yeah. How do you know it's mine. It could be Kurt's?"

"I know it's your's , cause I didn't sleep with Kurt then." Steph lied. She was with Kurt for months. "So can we meet up tomorrow and talk about things?" Steph said. But before Paul could answer Steph said , " Meet me at Roses cafe at 12. " Steph hangs up and looks at Jeff and smiles. 

"Well my plan is in action."

Trish, Hayley and Irene come back to the lounge room. Paul was still standing there.

"Paul here is your coffee." Trish said handing him his coffee , but Paul just stood there staring into space.

"Paul what's wrong?" Paul stared at Trish then Hayley and Irene and then said, " I have to go."

Then he heads to the back door. Trish went after Paul. She was confused. Why is he leaving she thought and then thought about when they kissed. Why did I kiss him. I've ruined our friendship.

"Where are you going Paul?" Paul kept on walking. Once outside he went out the gate and onto the beach and he started running.He had thoughts running through his head. 

Trish stood there staring out the window. She wanted to run after him but she couldn't . She was scared. Not sure why. But scared of rejection. She liked him for years and if Paul rejected her. Her dreams would be over.Trish felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Hayley. "Are you ok Aunt Trish?"

"Yeah I'm fine."Trish lied. She was hurting inside. Hayley knew she was lying and she hugged her Aunt.

Paul kept on running to he saw rocks. He climbed onto the rocks and he sat there staring into the ocean.What is he going to do? He always wanted a family. But that was when he was with Steph.

He thought of Trish and the kiss again. What am I going to do? If Steph is pregnant then he should do the right thing. But then there is Trish , he felt something for her. He saw the fireworks. But he didn't feel nothing for Steph anymore. But the same questions goes through his mind. He looks into the ocean for answers. 


	24. Can it be True?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies HBK Chick and Trish Rocks!!!!

Part 24

Paul gets up and runs back to Irene's house. He knew what he had to do. He got into his Hummer. Sat there for like a minute turned the engine on.

Inside Trish heard Paul's Hummer. She went to the window and looked out. 

Paul looked at the window and he saw Trish. He waved at her and reversed out of the driveway.

Paul wanted to tell Trish how he felt but he had to sort out his problems first.

**********************************

Jeff and Steph were at Steph's hotel room. "Are you really pregnant?"

Steph looked at Jeff and smiled again. "Well, are you?" Jeff said getting annoyed.

"Do I look pregnant to you?"

"This is your plan. How are you going to make this work. And how do I fit in this? How will I get Trish?"

"Paul always wanted a family and well I know he will come running to me. He will forgive me. And as for you ,Trish will feel rejected and she will need a shoulder to cry on and you can be that shoulder." Jeff looked at her. " But what will happen when Paul finds out your not pregnant?"

"I will deal with it when it happens."

Jeff looks at his watch , " Well I better go now before Amy and Matt get suspicious." Jeff said and turned and left Stephs hotel room.

*********************************

Paul drove into his driveway and parked his Hummer in his huge garage. He went upstairs and into his kitchen. He turned the light on and got something to eat. He went to the lounge room and sat down. He started to eat his sandwich but he wasn't really hungry. He had too much on his mind. He shouldn't of left Trish and her family like he did but he had to get away. Paul sat there for hours thinking , then he knew he had too meet Steph and see what she had to say first.Then he picked his cell phone up.He wanted to call Trish. Paul looked at his phone and saw her name. He pushed the call button and then he hung up. Paul had a good day with Trish. He got up and went to the liquor cupboard and got out a bottle of whiskey . Paul drank half a bottle and then he passed out.

*******************************************

The next day Trish got up early . So she decided to go for a jog. She decided to stay in the bay over night , since her ride left early. She didn't know why Paul didn't want to talk to her. But Trish liked to keep into shape. So after her jog she went to the gym and then went back to Irene's.

"Hi Hayley would you be able to give me a lift home?" Trish asked.

"Of course I will."

"Thanx Hayls."

****************************************************

Paul got up with a hang over. He didn't feel well. He looked at the time and it said 11.50.

So Paul showered and dressed and then went to the cafe to meet Steph.

When he got there it was 12.15.Steph looked at her watch and she looked back to the front and she saw him. It worked , she thought. Paul walked over to Steph. "On time as always." Steph said sarcastically.

"I slept in. Give me a break." Paul sat down.He stare at Steph and then his eyes looked down to her stomach. "So how far are you?"

Steph put her hand on her stomach and said, " I'm 3 weeks."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Paul said with a concern look on his face.

"I just found out myself. And even if I did know earlier would you listern? No."

Paul stared at her.He didn't know what to say.He started to play with his napkin.

" Does your family know?" Paul said.

"Not yet. Daddy's been very busy and so is Mum and Shane and Marissa."

"Oh." The waiter brought over Steph's cappuccino. "Sir what would you like?"

"Scotch." Paul said under his breath.

"What was that sir?" The waiter asked.

"Ah. Nothing thanx." The waiter left. Steph took a sip of her cappuccino.

"What not hungry?"Steph joked. Paul knew something was not right but couldn't put his finger on it.

"So what are we going to do?" Steph asked as she took another sip.

"I don't know. Give me time to think." Paul said as he got up. Paul had to speak to someone. He wanted to speak to Trish but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Where are you going Paul."

"Out of here."

"Are you going home or to the gym or the hotel?"

"If you must know I'm going to visit Michael." Paul said.

"Can you give me a lift back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." Paul walked out of the cafe and Steph followed.

****************************************************

Trish walks into the lobby of the hotel.She drops one of her bags and she turns and goes to pick it up , when she see's that Jeff has it in his hands.

"You need a hand?" Jeef asked.

"Yeah I do. Thanx Jeff." Trish hands Jeff her 2 bags. They walk to Trish's room.Inside Jeff puts Trish's bags down and sits on her sofa. Trish opens her bag and looks through it.

"So how was Summer bay?"

"Huh?" Trish turned and faced Jeff. 

"How's the bay?" Jeff asked again.

"It was okay. Good to see my family." Trish walks to the door." I'm going to get some lunch."

Jeff gets up.They walk out the room and down to the lobby.

Just then Paul and Steph walk in. Jeff spotted them straight away. "When did Steph and Paul get back together?"


	25. Some good advice

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply Trish Rocks!!!!

Part 25

Trish stood there shocked. What was Paul doing with Steph , Trish thought.

.......Did I push them back together........ Trish turned before Paul could see her and ran down the hall. Jeff ran after her.

"Trish!! Wait up." Jeff yelled. Trish stopped and turned to face Jeff. "Look Jeff , I want to be alone right now." Trish ran off to her room. "Trish." Jeff yelled once more. "She will need a shoulder to cry on."Jeff mocked Stephanie's words. "Yeah right." Jeff said out load and threw his hands in the air.

********************************************

Paul didn't see Trish or Jeff but did see a few other wrestler's. He keept on walking faster then Steph. "Paul." ..........What does she want know? Paul thought. He slowed down so Steph could catch up. "Can we meet up later? Say ...After Raw?" Steph asked.

"Your not working tonight."

"I have to go over some paper work with daddy dearest. So can we?"

Paul thought a minute.He knew by now that every-one knew that they have broken up. Cause rumours fly fast around the locker rooms.

He could see every-one staring at them and thinking they are back together and then he saw Trish. "Well?" Steph snapped Paul out of his thoughts.

"I can't. I'm going out." Paul stormed off. Steph watched Paul walk off. She smiled to herself.She went to her room.

Paul knocked on Michaels door.He was about to knock again when Michael opened the door.They haven't talked in about a week. "Hey Michael , can we talk?"

"Yeah sure mate come on in." Michael said. He could tell by the look on his mate face that something is up. Paul went and sat on the sofa and Michael joined him.

"So what's up mate?" Michael said concerned.

"Where do I start. Well you properly already know that Steph and I have broken up. ( Michael nodded his head yes) She phoned me yesterday and said she was pregnant and I was the father.When I was with Steph I wanted us to be a family with kids but Steph wasn't ready. I was going to propose to her but I found her in bed with Kurt and well things changed and all I see now when I see Steph is the hurt she caused. I will be the best father I can be." Paul starts to pace and then continues. "Then the other half of the story is that I have been hanging out with Trish and yesterday we were fooling around in the water and we kissed. I felt sparks fly.I never felt like that with Steph. I'm falling for Trish. So the question is do I do the right thing and be with Steph or be with Trish?" Paul starts to pace again.

"Does Trish know how you feel?" Paul stops pacing again and sits down.

"No I was going to tell her yesterday but then after the call, I had to think , so I got up and left her at her sister's."

"You should tell her how you feel , cause she might feel the same way." Michael said.

"But what about Steph and the baby? Maybe Trish and I weren't meant to be?" Paul said as he put his head in his hands.

"Look mate , I think you should tell Trish how you feel cause say you go and be with Steph and you marry her. Are you going to be happy? Your child when it is older will see how un happy use are and in the back of your mind you will always be thinking about Trish.And thinking what if? I mean she will marry and when you do realize you want to be with Trish and it will be too late mate."

Paul stood up and he remembered what Trish said....Follow your heart. He smiled , "Thanks for the advice." He shook hands with Michael and then Michael said, "O.K. for this session you owe me 2 beers." Paul laughed and then he left.

He walked down the long corridor and he stopped outside of Trish's room. He was about to knock when he remembered he left her in Summer Bay and was probably still there. So he left the hotel.Inside his car , he picked up his car phone and dialled Trish's number. It rang twice .... "Hello."


	26. There is something you need to know

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Trish Rocks and HBK Chick and Huntersgirl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the delay!!!

Part 26

Paul asked , "Can I speak to Trish ?"

"Sorry Paul, Trish and I are in the middle of something. Call back in ten minutes." Jeff hangs up. He smiled to himself. He knew her phone came in handy. Jeff went to bell boy. "Can you return this phone to Trish Stratigias. Her room is 2707." Jeff hands the bell boy $20. Then Jeff went to his room.

Trish heard a knock and asked who it was and then the bell boy explained who he was. Trish opened the door. "Miss your cell phone was found in the foyer."

The bell boy hands her the phone and Trish tips the bell boy.Then she shuts the door.She went and sat on her bed and looked at her phone. When did I loose it she thought out load.

Jeff knocked on Stephs door. "Hello Paul." Steph said as she opened the door and when she saw Jeff her smile faded. "Come in." Steph quickly pushed Jeff in before anyone saw him. She shut the door.

"Well what do you want?" Steph said rudely

"Just thought you like to know that........" Jeff explained what he did. How Trish dropped her bags and phone. Then when Paul called.

"I wonder why Paul called Trish? And why hasn't he called me? How long does it take to think?"

At the arena...........

Paul walks in and walks past Vince's office. Steph see's Paul and goes after him.

"Paulie." Paul stopped and turned. He thought , not now.

"What's wrong?" Paul said as he stared at her. He wanted to find Trish.

"Can we meet up later and talk?" Steph asked.

"Look I told you I need to think." Paul stormed off. Steph stood there speechless.

Paul went to his room and he threw his bag on the sofa and then sat down. Then he got up and left his room and went and found Trish's room and knocked on her looker room door.

Inside Trish was preparing for her which was against Jazz.She just finished changing into her wrestling attire. "Come in." Trish said as she was looking in her bag for lip gloss.

Paul walked in.Trish found her lip gloss and applied it on. And then she looked up and saw Paul with a serious look on his face. " Paul. Hi."

Paul looked at Trish and said, "Can we please talk?"

"I have a match next.So I have to finish getting ready." Trish shut her bag. She got up.

Paul didn't move. "Please Trish I need to talk to you.How about after the show?"

There was a knock on the door.Then a WWE employee came in and said, "Your on in 5 minutes."

"O.K." Trish replied.Trish grabbed her hat. "Please." Paul pleaded.

"Yeah. O.K. I better go." Paul moves aside and then Paul touches Trish's arm and says , "Thanx. Good luck."

"Thanx." Then Trish leaves.

The show is finished for the night and Trish and Paul both won their matches.Trish hurt her neck during her match.Paul showered changed and then he went to Trish locker room. Trish sat on her sofa and was waiting for Paul. Her neck was still was bothering her. She had a ice pack on.

Paul knocked and walked in. " I'm glad your still here. Maybe we can get a pizza and movie and talk?"

"Yeah. Sure. By the way what do you want to talk about?" Trish asked.

Paul ran his hand through his hair. " I will tell you when we get to my place."

At Paul's house , Trish was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza. She was still confused. She had no idea what Paul wanted to say.He hadn't spoken a word since they left the arena.

Paul walked in with 2 cans of coke. He handed one to Trish. "Thanx."

He sat down next to Trish. He grabbed a slice of pizza. Trish looked at him. He looked nervous. She wasn't sure why. Paul turned faced Trish , " O.k. You a properly wondering why I left yesterday. ( Trish nodded yes ) Well when you were in the kitchen I got a call from Steph and she told me she was pregnant. And that it is mine." Trish stared into his eyes and asked, " Is she sure it is yours?"

"She said she is sure." Paul replied and he took a drink of his coke. " Then the other half is that I have feelings for you Trish." Paul stared into her eyes looking for an answer.


	27. A whole lot of kissing

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Trish Rocks and Huntersgirl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 27

Trish was speachless. "You do."

"Yeah. Yesterday before my phone call. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and I was going to tell you how I feel but then the I got that call and well I just needed space to think. I didn't mean to leave the way I did. I know it was rude of me. I'm really sorry Trish." He again looked into Trish's eyes. He felt bad about leaving her and he still wasn't sure how she felt.Trish sat closer to Paul and put her hand his hand and then said, " Paul I am in love with you. I have been for some time. Well ever since I laid eyes on you when I first came into the wwe. But you had a girlfriend at the time so I didn't do anything about my feelings and now......" Trish leaned in and kissed Paul. Then she added , " I know that if Steph is pregnant and this child is yours then I know you would make a great father and this doesn't mean you have to be with her but if in your heart you still love her then I won't stop you but i know if you wanted to be with me , then I would be the best step mom and I would love this child as if it is mine own."

Paul looked at her and smiled and then he moved even closer and then they kissed.

Paul thought it was sweet what Trish said.

"So where do we go from here?" Trish asked. Paul held Trish's hand and asked, "Trish will you go out with me?"

Trish smiled and replied , "Yes of course I will." Then they kissed again.

What they didn't know was that Steph was sitting in her car outside Paul's house. Steph picked up her phone and said out loud. Time for part 2.Then she laughs.

Inside the phone rang. Paul was sucking Trish's neck. He stopped and looked at his art work. He then was about to continue when Trish asked , " Are you going to answer your phone?"

"Nuh! Not this time." He smiled and then continued on Trish's neck.

Outside...... Why is he answering his damn phone? Steph thought to herself. I know he is inside with her. They better not be doing what I think they are doing. 

Inside the answering machine clicks, Then you hear Steph saying...... Paul this is Steph , I waited for you after work. Well you wanted to know when I fell pregnant. Well remember when I came home from work and you made me dinner and we snuggled on the couch and then you carried me in your arms and then we made sweet passionate love and you remember what you said?

Paul stopped when he heard Steph's voice , he stopped what he was doing. He got up and stared out the window.That night Steph talked about came flooding back in his mind.

.......You said you love me forever. Then the answering machine beep. Steph sat in her car and smiled again. She saw him looking out the window.

Trish got up and looked at Paul.He was still staring into space. She walked over to Paul.Put her hand on his shoulder. "Paul are you O.k?"

Paul didn't respond. Trish took her hand down. "You want to talk?" Still no reply. She walked to the lounge and picked up her hand bag and said , " Paul look if you want to be with Steph then I won't stand in your way." There was a tear in her eye. She wiped it and went to his door. She didn't want to leave.

Paul turned around and he looked at the lounge and saw Trish was gone. He didn't hear a word she said. He was in a trance and he walked to the door. He opened it and saw Trish sitting on the front step. He sat next to her. She turned and looked at him. " What you doing out here?" Paul asked.

"Thinking." She shrug her shoulders. " Well I better go. Thanx for the pizza and video." She got up and Paul stared at her. "Will you let me know what you decide o.k" She walked to the gate.

Paul got up and thought what do I have to decide? What did she say inside? 

Steph smiled when she saw Trish opening the gate. My plan worked. Then she saw Paul walking over to Trish.

"Trish." Paul yelled. He swang the gate open and followed Trish.He caught up and grabbed her hand.She stopped. Paul got on his knee's and said , "Please don't leave baby. I want to be with you."

That brought a smile to the face of Trish. "You sure." 

"Yes. Can I get up?" Trish laughed. Paul got up and Trish and Paul kissed.

Steph mouth dropped when she saw Paul go on his knee's. She was furious when she saw them kiss. What will be my next plan? Trish has not won yet.


	28. The Fall

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Trish Rocks !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 28

The Phone rang and Paul quickly grabbed the phone before Trish woke up.

"Hello." Paul said in a quiet voice. He looked at Trish. He smiled and thought how beautiful and sweet Trish is.

"Paul we need to talk. So meet me at my house in 10 minutes." Then Vince hangs up. He smiled at Steph.

"Thanx daddy." I better leave Steph thought to herself. Steph kissed her dad and then left.

Her new plan was into action.

Paul got dressed and wrote Trish a quick note and placed it on his pillow with a rose. He went downstairs and went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. He got into his Hummer and then he was about to start his engine but he froze and then it hit him. What if Vince new about Steph being pregnant. That thought was with him the whole way to the McMahons mansion.

Inside Vince was in his study when the butler Niles knocked on his door. "Come in."

Niles opened the door and went in. " Sir Paul's here to see you."

"Send him in please." 

Paul walked in. "You wanted to see me?" Paul said as he walked to Vince's desk.

"Take a seat." Vince pointed to the chair. Paul sat down.

*************************************************************************

Trish woke up and stretched and turned over and saw the rose and note Paul left. She picked it up and read the note. It said:

Dear Trish ,

Morning sweetheart, I'm sorry I am not here but

I have to go to a meeting with Vince. I will make up

to you later. I promise. I wish I was there to see you wake up.

Make yourself at home and see you soon.

Love from Paul 

Trish smiled and made the bed. She showered and then went downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee. She walked into the lounge room and sat down and took a sip of coffee and then she thought of last night and how magic it felt. Just then she heard someone at the front door. thinking it was Paul , she put her cup down and got up and went to the door. The door swang opened. "Pa........ Steph?"

"Trish." Steph said sarcastically and she shut the door and went past Trish. Trish followed her into the lounge room. "What are you doing here Steph?" Trish yelled.

"I should be asking you the same question?" Steph walked to the stairs which lead upstairs.

Steph started up the stairs. Trish grabs Steph's arm. " Does Paul know your here?" Trish asked.

Steph turned around and replied , " Of course who do you think gave me the keys to get in?"

"When did you see him?"

" This morning." Steph said and tried to shake Trish's hand away. Trish tightened her grip.

"Oh! You mean you saw him before his meeting with your dad?"

"My father didn't have a meeting this morning. I was with Paul this morning." Steph smiled and then said , " Let go off my arm." 

Trish stood there shocked. Paul wouldn't use me. " Your lying Steph. Now get out!!!!!!" Trish yelled.

"Believe what you want? Now let go of my arm." Trish didn't let go , so Steph shoved Trish and Trish lost her balance and fell down the stairs and hit her head on the bottom step.


	29. At the hospital

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Trish Rocks !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 29

Steph stood there shocked at what happened.That wasn't suppose to happen. Steph ran down stairs and checked Trish's pulse. She's alive. Thank god. Then her cell phone rang. Steph answered her phone. "Hello."

"It's me. He left a few minutes ago." Vince said.

"Ok.Thanx." Steph said. She put her phone in her pocket. Then looked at Trish. He will be here soon. Steph said out loud. Then she went to the front door and left.

Ten minutes passed and Paul arrived home with flowers. He smiled to himself as he walked through the door. He walked through to the lounge room. He looked around the room and then he thought she might be up stairs and then he froze. He remembered last time with Steph. He then thought Trish is different. He knew she wouldn't do that to him. He then walked in the hallway and froze and dropped the flowers when he saw Trish laying on the floor. He then quickly ran over to Trish and checked her pulse. He felt a faint pulse. He put her hand into his. "Trish can you hear me babe?" He got no response. So he pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911. 

*******I should've stayed home. Why did I leave Trish this morning. Vince never listens to any of my idea's before. Why did he want to see me? He could of told me next Raw.****** He looks at Trish. Then he heard a bang at his front door. He quickly opened the door and let the ambulance officers in and they asked. Paul a few questions. Paul drove behind the ambulance.

Paul walked into the huge hospital. He looked around for the ambulance Officer's ,that were at his house. He then went up to reception. He waited in line. His mind was racing.

"May I help you sir?" The reception lady said. "Umm ...My friend was just rushed in. Her name is Trish..I mean Patricia Stratigias." 

She got up and went around back and then a few minutes later she came back and sat down.

"Well how is she?" Paul asked anxiously.

"Well sir she is in a unconscious state and they are doing test." 

"When can I see her?" Paul asked.

"Are you family?" 

"She is my girlfriend." Paul replied.

"Please take a seat in the waiting room. Only immediate family may go in."

"But her family is in Canada. Please can I go in?"

"Hospital rules sir. Please take a seat." The reception lady pointed to the seating area.

Paul walks away and thought what am I going to do? Then it hit him. He went outside and pulled out Trish's cell phone. Which he grabbed it off the coffee table before he left. He dialed Irene's number.

Irene enters the back door and then when she hears the phone ringing and runs to the phone. "Hello." She answers out of breath.

"Irene it is Paul. Trish's friend."

"Hi love how are you?" Irene said as she took one shoe off.

"Irene I have some bad news about Trish. I was at a meeting this morning and Trish stayed over last night and when I came home I found Trish unconscious by the stairs. She must of fell down the stairs and hit her head." Paul just managed to say , he had tears in his eyes.

Irene was shaking , she could barely hold the phone. "Paul, you still there love?"

"Yeah." Paul gave Irene's the details of where the hospital is located. They hung up and then he called Amy since they were best friends and then called Vince.

**********************************

Hours later..... Paul was sitting in the corner of the waiting room when he saw Irene , Will , Hayley and Nick enter the room. Hayley spotted Paul and they walked over to him.

"Hey love do you know how she is?" Irene asked Paul. Paul shook his head no and said, "They won't tell me anything cause i'm not family."

"Ok then I will go and see how she is. Do I go to reception?" Irene asked. " Yeah." Irene put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Nick , Will just stared at Paul. They didn't say a word. Paul knew they blamed him.

5 minutes later Irene and Hayley came back. " Well we can see her but 2 at a time."

Paul looked up and said, "Can I see her?"

"Sorry love it is just family now." Irene answered in a sorry tone. Paul got up and went to reception again. But was told the same thing. He turned around and saw Amy , Matt and Jeff. They were looking at him. "Paul , Can I talk to you?" 

Paul walked over to Amy. " How is she? Can we see her?"Amy asked. Paul looked at them.

"She is unconscious and it is only family." Paul saw in the back Vince and Linda. Paul was about to leave when Jeff got up and looked Paul in the eyes. **"What was she doing at your house?"**

Paul looked at him and then walked away. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and Paul turned around and as he did , Jeff punched Paul in jaw. **"Well answer. Don't you walk away from me again when I am talking. Do you hear me?"** Jeff yelled at him. 

Everyone was staring at them. Paul turned again and ran down the hall. He could off knocked Jeff out but he had other things on his mind like Trish.

He walked out of the hospital. Went to his car and sat inside. What was he going to do? He turned on the car and reversed out of the parking lot. They all blamed him. Her family and her friends. He stopped at the florist and ordered flowers. And he wrote on the card. He knew now he has to leave her alone. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. She was amazing. He thought. He drove back to the hospital and he walked back into the waiting area. He saw Amy, Matt , Jeff and Vince and Linda staring at him. He walked over to Irene and handed her the flowers and said , " Give this to Trish for me and make sure she reads the note." Paul turned around and left.


	30. The chase

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Trish Rocks , HBK Chick and Hunters Girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 30

Paul could hear Irene calling him back but he knew what he has to do. He kept on walking to the nearest exit. He went to the car park, got ito his car and drove off. Not sure where to go.

Irene looked at the flowers and she got up and her and Hayley went in first. A nurse showed them to Trish's room. They walked in and when they saw Trish , it shocked them at first. Trish had tubes in her arms and in her nostrils. Both Irene and Hayley had tears in their eyes.** Trish was always there for them. When Irene lost her husband , Trish was there for Irene , Will , Hayley and Nick. She step in and helped them. Trish was there rock and now she was laying in hospital unconscious. **Irene sat down next to Trish and so did Hayley. Both of them had tears in their eyes. 

"Hey love , we came as soon as we heard about your fall." Irene got up and went to look for a vase to put the flowers in."These are from Paul." Irene said to Trish. Hayley got up and looked out the window. Then she turned to face her mum Irene. "Can Trish hear us?" 

"I think so. I read some where they people did. She will be ok." They both sat down again.

*****************************

In the waiting room ,Michael walked in. He looked around the room for Paul. He then walked over to Amy.

"Hi! How is Trish?"Michael asked. Amy looked up at Michael. Jeff stared at him.

" Not sure yet. Trish's family is inside. All we know she is unconscious."

"Do you know where Paul is?"Michael asked. He still was looking around the room.

Jeff got up and stared Michael in the eyes and said , " He is not here."

Then Amy added , " He left a while ago.Michael thanked Amy and then he sat down.

********************************

The doctor came into Trish's room. Hayley and Irene turned to face the young doctor.

"Hi I'm doctor Saunder's. I am Trish's doctor and if you need to know anything just ask."

He looked at Trish's chart. " Her vital signs seem to be improving."

"What is actually wrong with Trish?" Irene asked. "She has fractured her left hand and sprained her ankle. But she has hit her head pretty hard. There is abit of swelling but we have to wait till she is awake to see if there is any damage."

Irene put her hand over her mouth and tears came flowing down her cheek. Then Hayley spoke up, "What kind of damage?" And once again tears fell down her face.

Dr.Saunders saw how upset they were. "Sorry the damages are not certain yet but they can be amnesia or maybe some loss of memory , like for example she might forget what happen to her. But from what on her chart here to me she is approving." Dr.Saunders put the chart back into place.Then he walked to the door. "Bye." 

*************************

Paul was sitting at the lights and was thinking of what to do. He didn't know where to go. Then he decided to go home and to drink away his problems. So when the lights changed he turned left and headed home.

****************************

Hayley went to the waiting room to get Nick and Will. When she spotted them , she walked over. They both looked at Hayley, both scared what Hayley might say. Will was first to speak.

"How is she? Is she awake?" Hayley told Will and Nick about Trish's condition. They walked past Amy. " Hayley!!" Amy called. Hayley turned and her brother's went through the door to see their Aunt.

Hayley explained Trish's condition to Amy , Matt , Jeff ,Vince , Linda and a few other wrestler's. Then she went back to Trish's room.

*******************************

Paul enter's his huge house and heads straight to the liquor cabinet and grabs the bottle of black Douglass scotch whiskey. He pours a glass full and starts drinking it.. He walks over to his lounge and sits down. Then he heard a knock at his front door. Then he heard his door bell ring.

But still he didn't get up to see who it was. He didn't want any company.

Outside Michael is worried about his best mate. He knocked again. Come on Paul open he said out loud. He knew Paul was inside cause the Hummer is parked in the driveway.

Inside Paul was starting to get annoyed. Then his door bell rang again. Paul jumped up and went for a refill of whiskey and then he heard some one yelling for him to open. He went to the door and yelled Piss off.

"Paul, It's Michael. Open up." Then the door opened. Michael looked at his mate who is sculling his whiskey. "What do you want?" Paul said.

"Can I come in?" Paul looked at him. Then moved aside Michael walked into the lounge room.

Paul went for a refill again and he asked , "Want a whiskey?"

"No thanx." Michael replied. "Good more for me."Paul mumbled softly to himself.

Paul sat down. "I went to the hospital , when I heard about Trish. Amy told me you left."

"Yeah I was , but they all think I did it. I wasn't even home when she fell. I was in a meeting with Vince." Paul said.

"Vince. What was the meeting about?" Michael asked curiously. 

"He asked if I had any good ideas for storylines. I mean when I was with Steph I told heaps of ideas for storylines and he was never interested and now he is? What is with that?" Paul shrugged his shoulders. Then continued , "Do you know how she is?" 

Michael told him about her condition. "Why don't we go to the hospital and see her?"

"It is only family , Plus I decided it is best that I leave her alone for now on. I don't want to hurt her no more." Paul picked up his glass and took his last mouthful of whiskey.

"You didn't hurt mate, she fell." Paul cut Michael off. "But it is my house and my stairs she fell."

"I mean Trish knows you didn't do it. I thought you like her? She will wake up and want you there and if your not then mate she will be hurt."

Paul got up and was about to get another drink. He thought to himself * *I didn't do anything wrong. Michael's right. I have to take care for her.**

Then Paul remembered last night and how it felt like magic. "I have to get the note before she wakes up?" Paul said as he rushed to the front door. Michael got up and race behind Paul. " What note?"Michael asked.

"I will tell you in the car."

********************************

At the hospital , Hayley was holding her aunts hand. "Paul brought you flowers Aunt Trish. They are really beautiful." She looked at her aunt and the she started talking about old times and the holiday they took. Hayley was about to get up when she felt Trish squeeze her hand.

"Did you see that mum?" Hayley said to Irene.

"Yeah I did love."

"Trish , if you can here me , squeeze my hand again?" Trish did as she was asked.

Then Trish opened her eyes. At first the light was hitting her eyes and making it hard to see , but then she saw Irene and Hayley. Her head was hurting so much. It was like a really bad head ache.

"Hello Love. Glad to see you awake."

Trish tried to smile. "Paul. Where's Paul?"

"Paul was here but they wouldn't let him in. It's only family at the moment. You just missed Will and Nick." Hayley picked the flowers up and handed them to Trish. "These are from Paul.There is a card, Paul wanted us to make sure you read it." Trish picked the card up and held it in her hands.


	31. Broken hearted

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies HBK Chick and Hunters Girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 31

Trish smiled but it soon faded and tears replace her smile as she read the card. She dropped the card and threw the flowers. Irene and Hayley watched in shock. They were not sure why she was acting this way , nor did they know what was on the card. "Throw them flowers in the bin!!" Trish said and continued crying. Hayley bent down and picked up the flowers and card. "What do you want me to do with the card?" Hayley asked.

"I don't want it." Trish replied. Then she shut her eyes. Her head was hurting. Did Paul use me for sex only? I thought he liked me. Then why did he get my hopes up. Why did he come after me? Those questions went through her mind again and again. Hayley went out the room. She saw Dr.Saunders walking in the corridor , she walked over to him. "Excuse me Dr. Saunders." Hayley asked in a quiet voice. Dr. saunders looks up from what he was reading.

"Hi can I help you?" he smiled at her.

"My Aunt Trish is awake." Hayley smiled. 

"That's great." He puts his note book down and then went with Hayley back to Trish's room.

"Glad to see you awake. So how are you feeling? Feeling any pain?" Dr. Saunders asked.

"My head is sore. It is worse then a headache. Do you have anything for a broken heart?" Trish looked at her doctor and then looked at her family.

"We will take some more test and I am sure your family will help you mend your heart." He picked up her chart. "So do have any questions you want to ask?"

"So what wrong with me doc?" Dr.Saunders explained her injuries and then left.

*********************** 

Paul enters the waiting room and he took a seat. Michael sat next to him. 20 minutes later Hayley came out. She walked over to her brother's. They both looked at her. " How is she?" They both asked at the same time. 

"Aunt Trish is awake. She wants to see you." 

Hayley told Amy, Vince and a few other wrestler's that Trish is awake. She walked over to Will and Nick when she felt some one tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and there stood Paul and Michael. "How is she?" Paul looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Trish is awake."

"Has she read the note?" Paul was hoping she hasn't but had a gut feeling that she had.

"Yeah and she doesn't want to see you." Hayley said and walked off to her brother's.

Paul stood there shocked. He knew that he had no chance with Trish now.He turned and an walked out of the room. Michael chased after him , "Where you going?"

"Home." Paul kept walking.

"What are you going to give up? It's not like you, mate. Your a fighter" Paul stopped.

"Yeah your right but I can't let her see me like this. I need to sleep off the booze and take a shower." Paul was about to walk off ,but then he said , " Thanx mate."

"What are mates for." Paul smiled and walked off. Michael went back to the waiting room.

"Glad your awake. Do you want a glass off water?" Will said.

"No I'm fine,Will. I'm happy to see you all. Sorry about before Hayls."

"It's ok. I understand. I did see Paul in the waiting room. I told him you didn't want to see him. That is ok I hope?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah that's cool with me." Then she puts her hands on her head.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked and looking worried.

"My head hurts but the doctor said I will be fine. I hit my head pretty hard." Trish reassured him. 

Later......

Amy , Matt and walked into Trish's room. Trish smiled when she saw her best friends there. 

"Hi. How are you feeling now?" Amy asked. But before she could reply Jeff asked in a harsh tone , "**What where you doing at Paul's house**?"

Trish looked at Jeff in shocked. " Excuse me?"

"Jeff not now." Matt said to his younger brother. Jeff looked at Matt and said , "**No I want to know.**" He turned his attention back to Trish.

"**It's none of your damn business. Alright**?" Trish said to Jeff. She didn't need a lecture right now and not from Jeff , who did he think he is.

"You and Paul together?" Amy asked with a huge grin on her face. Trish looked at her best friend and tears started to flow down her check and Amy new something is up. "Is it something I said? I'm sorry."

"No , it's well...We were but.....I don't know what happened. What did I do?" Trish said. She wiped away the tears.

Amy went and hugged Trish. "Shh!!!! It will be ok."

"**I knew it. I knew he was like that. He will be doing this to some other woman right now. I can bet my last dollar on it**." Jeff said.

Amy looked at him and said , "**Get out Jeff. You are making things worse**."

Jeff walks to the door "fine I will leave." and with that he left.

When Michael saw Amy and Matt left , he got up and was about to go see Trish when he saw Vince and Linda go in. So he sat down again. He looked around the waiting room. He picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Then he saw Vince and Linda leaving so he put the magazine back into place.He got up and went to Trish's room.

Michael entered the room. He saw Trish was looking out the window. He cleared his throat and Trish turned around. "Michael."


	32. Who's at the door?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies HBK Chick and Hunters Girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 32

"Hi Trish! Look, I know you must be wondering why I'm here. I'm here on Paul's behalf.

(Trish turned her head and looked out the window) He didn't mean what's in the note."

Trish faced Michael and said, "You know about the note? (Michael nodded yes) Then why did he write it?"

Michael walked to the window and then turned around. "Cause he let Jeff's words eat at him. Jeff told him that Paul only causes you pain and Paul thinks that every-one thinks he did it."

"Did what?" Trish asked. Michael pointed to her arm. Trish looked at arm and continued. "He didn't do this. He wasn't home. I must of fell down the stairs."

"Look give Paul another chance. I better go. He doesn't know i'm here but I know how he feels. He is my best mate and he is hurting and before you say anything I know you are also hurting. But think about it." Michael left , leaving Trish to her own thoughts.

****************************************

Paul gets up and looks at his clock by his bed. And it is 9.00pm.

"Sh*t." He said out loud. Paul jumped up and took a quick shower and put on some aftershave and got dress. He went down stairs and went to the kitchen and grabbed the 12 red roses he bought earlier and another card.He left his house and drove as fast he could to the hospital.

********************************

The waiting room was empty. He looked at his watch and it read 9.23. Good, he thought. I have 7 minutes to before visiting hours have ceased for the night.

Paul walked along the hall to he found her room. He looked in and saw her lying there.He could tell she was asleep. Paul felt picking her up and taking her home. 

He walked in an placed the flowers and card the chair.Then he turned and faced Trish.He kissed her on the forehead. Then he saw her turn over and then he whispered , " Go back asleep sweetie." He then left the room.

*************************************************

Steph sat in her room.She was thinking about the accident. Trish wasn't suppose to fall. Then she wondered if Trish told anyone about her being the one that caused the accident. She hoped Paul doesn't know cause then it will be twice as hard to get Paul.

She got up an went and found her cell phone. She dialled her father's number. She hoped he didn't know anything about her being there. "Hello sweetie."

"Hi daddy. How are you?" Steph said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Fine. So how can I help you?" Vince said.

"Can we have breakfast tomorrow daddy?" Steph asked. **That way I can find out what is happening with Trish and see what daddy knows.** Stephanie thought to herself.

"That sounds like a good idea. Look Steph I have to go but I will see you tomorrow." 

"Ok by daddy." Steph hangs up. Then she heard a knock on her front door. She froze and just stared at the door.Could it be Paul? She thought.


	33. 12 red roses

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies HBK Chick and Trish Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 33

Steph walks over to the front door and asked, "Who's there?"

A hard bang on the door was her only response. Steph was getting very scared at this point. So she flipped her latch on her door and openned it. She was it was only Jeff. 

"What do you want?" Steph glared at him.Jeff put his hand on the door and yelled , " You know what I want." He Pushed his way in.Steph grabbed his arm and said , " Wel tell me l what do you want me to do? And how dare you push your way in."

Jeff turns and stares at her. "I want you to help me. Remember I was to help you get Paul and you were suspose to help me get Trish."

"Yeah I don't need your help any more. So leave." Steph pointed to the front door. Jeff felt like he was about to explode. He stared moving closer to Steph. "You will help me.....Remember I know about your fake pregnancy."

"You wouldn't dare." was Steph's response. Jeff just glared and then smiled and said , "Try me. The ball is in your court." 

Then he left. Steph sat there shocked. What was she going to do?

***************************************

The next morning Trish woke up feeling groggy. Her head was still hurting a lot. She saw a nurse in front of her bed. She was looking at her charts and writing some thing down. The nurse put the chart back into it's holder and then she looked up at Trish and said , "Good morning Trish. Do you want me to put those 12 roses in a vase for you?" Nurse Bliss was pointing to the roses on the side table.

Trish turned to the left and saw the roses. "Do you know put these here?" Trish asked.

Nurse Bliss shook her head no and said , "Hey , maybe you have a secret admirer."

Trish smiled and said in a low tone , " Yeah maybe."

Nurse Bliss picked the flowers up and when she did a card fell out. She picked it up and handed it to Trish. Trish opened the card and started to read the card. It was from Paul. As Trish read it she had tears streaming down her face. 

"Are you ok?" Nurse Bliss asked. Trish put the card down and said, "This is apology card from my boyfriend."

"Here's a tissue." Nurse Bliss handed her a tissue.

"Thanx." Trish said as she blew her nose. Nurse Bliss left and leaving Trish with her own thoughts. He must of been here last night , Trish thought. I thought I dreamt that.

****************************************************

Paul got up and went downstairs. He went and made himself a cup of coffee. He picked his cell phone and ordered another 12 roses and got them delivered. Paul then got up and decided to get dressed.

10 minutes later he went and opened his front door. There stood Steph. Paul just stared at her.

"Can I come in?" Steph asked. Paul could tell my the tone of Steph's voice that she was scared.

"I was just going out." Paul said and then continued , "What's wrong?" 

Steph looked into Pauls eyes and said , " I think someone is following me." She then hugged him and started to cry. 

Steph thought to herself , This plan will work. She knew Paul would protect her. 

Paul broke the hug. "Do you know who it is?" Paul asked.

Steph shook her head no. " Have you spoken to your father?"

"I can't he will think I'm crazy or paranoid." Steph started to cry.

"Just go back to your place and get your body gaurd to look after you. I really need to go." Paul said looking at his watch.

This is not how it is suspose go. Steph thought.

***********************************************

At the hospital Trish was looking out the window. She was bored and sore. Paul enters her room and just stares at her. He was about to turn around when he saw Trish turn around.

"Paul!" was all Trish said.


	34. Misunderstanding

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies HBK Chick and Bailey'sgurl !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 34

"Hi Trish." Paul said. They both looked at each other. Paul could see the hurt in her eyes. " How are you feeling?" Paul asked but he already new the answer.

"I'm doing fine. I'm allowed to leave in a few days. How are you?" Trish asked. Paul sat down on the chair next to Trish's bed. 

"I'm fine." Paul said and then he moved closer to Trish and picked up her hand and continued , " Trish I miss you. I'm so sorry this has happened to you and i'm sorry I wrote that letter. I want to be with you and .......I love you Trish."

Trish had tears running down her face. Paul wiped the tears away and stared into her eyes.

He mouthed again "I'm sorry." Trish stared into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when she saw Jeff storm into the room. Jeff pulled Paul's arm and Paul turned around and Jeff hit him again. 

"**I have already told you once to leave Trish alone**." Paul got up and then went closer to Jeff , Trish could see what was going to happen. " Can you both Please stop." They both turned and looked at Trish. Dr. Saunders walked in. 

"Can you tell me what is going on here?" Flynn ( Dr. Saunders) said as he looked at both Paul and Jeff.

"Nothing." Paul mumbled. Jeff just stared at Paul.

"Well can you both please leave the room. So I can check on my patient?" Dr Saunders asked both Paul and Jeff. They both looked at Trish and then Flynn and Paul walked out the room and Jeff was close behind.

Paul stood there looking up and down the halls. He felt abit thirsty , so he decided to get a soda.

He looked at Jeff who was staring at him.

"Hey Jeff , Why don't you ask Trish on what she wants." With that Paul walks away looking for a soda vending machine.

Jeff just stared angrily at Paul. I'm glad his gone. Jeff thought. I know what she wants and it will be me.

Flynn left the room and said to Jeff, "You can go in now."

Inside Trish thought Flynn was talking to Paul. She smiled and when she saw Jeff her smile faded. " Hey how is my favourite diva?" Jeff asked as if nothing happened.

" I'm fine. I can leave tomorrow. Where is Paul?" Trish asked. Jeff moved closer and sat down.

"He left. So did you like the flowers I got delivered?" Trish looked at the flowers and nodded her head yes. She wished Paul was here she wanted to tell him how she felt. She couldn't get Paul's words out of her mind. He loved me. She snapped out off thoughts when Jeff held her hand and then she looked at him and then before she could say anything Jeff kissed her passionately on the lips.

Paul walked into the room with some more roses and a box of chocolates. He stopped in the door way. He dropped the flowers and he just stood there , he couldn't move. 


	35. I'm sorry

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies HBK Chick, Trish Rocks and Bailey'sgurl !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 35

Trish pushed Jeff off with her good hand. She felt like Jeff was suffocating her. She couldn't believe he just did that. She told him how she felt. 

Jeff could tell that Trish didn't return his kiss. But that didn't bother him. He was doing something that he has always dreamt of doing.

"**Jeff , what are you doing**?" Trish screamed. Jeff looked at her, like he was confused. 

" Why did you kiss me? I told you that we are just friends. No more than that. Can you leave now please." Trish said as she yarned.

She turned her head to the window. Jeff just sat there he didn't move. After a few minutes she turned around and she hoped he was gone. But she saw he was still there. " Jeff I know you are hurting but can't we be friends? We have been friends for how many years. Why do you want to change it? Look Jeff , I love Paul."

"**How can you love him**?" Jeff yelled. He was starting to scare Trish. 

"Well I just do ok. Can you please leave now?" Trish asked again. Hoping he will leave this time.

Paul smiled when he heard that Trish said she loved him and then picked up the flowers and walked over to Jeff , " You heard the lady , leave." Paul said. Trish looked at Paul. She wondered how long Paul was standing there. What if he saw Jeff kissing me? What if he takes it the wrong way. She was nervous now.

Jeff looked up at Paul and got to his feet. Then Jeff walked over to the door and took one last look at Trish and left.

Trish looked at Paul as he walked over to her bed. She saw he had flowers and chocolates and saw him put them down on the table. She didn't know what he was going to say. Tears started to flow down her cheek. "Paul I'm sorry I didn't....." 

"Shh!" Paul said and he put his finger on her lips. Then he bent down and kissed Trish softly but passionately on the lips and Trish returned the kiss. After a few minutes the kiss ended. They looked into each other's eyes. Paul put his hand on her cheek. "Your so beautiful." Paul whispered. Once again tears fell down her face.

"I didn't kiss Jeff,he kissed me."Trish said. Paul placed his hand on Trish's and said, "I know, I saw."

"You shouldn't blame your self for my accident. Forget about your note. I now understand why you wrote it. I'm just glad you are here."Trish said. Paul smiled at Trish.

"You are? (Trish nods yes) So does this mean we are together again?" Paul asked.

Trish smiles and says, " Come here." (Moving her finger for Paul to move closer.) He did as she asked. Trish kissed Paul. Paul got his answer.

Just then nurse Bliss came in with more flowers. "Sorry to interrupt Trish , but I have more flowers for you." Nurse Bliss smiles. Paul and Trish break the kiss. " Who are they from?" Trish asked. Trish saw Paul smiling and said, " They are from you. Aren't they?" 

Paul kept on smiling. "You know soon I will be able to open up a florist shop ." Trish joked and Paul and Nurse Bliss laughed. " So is this your mystery secret admirer?"

Trish laughed and said, " Yes. This my boyfriend Paul. Paul this is Nurse Bliss."

"Hi." Paul said to Nurse Bliss. Nurse Bliss said hi and then put the flowers in a vase and then she left.

******************************************************

Visiting hours were over and Paul had to leave. "Well I have to go now sweetheart." Paul said. And he kissed Trish. "Do you have to?" Trish said and gave Paul the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to. But I have to. I will see you tomorrow." Paul kissed Trish again and left. He walked down the hallway smiling to himself. He felt so lucky to have Trish in his life.

Once outside he went to walk over to his car when he saw someone jump out in front him. He stopped when he saw someone swing a broken beer bottle at him.


	36. It was you!

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Southern Lil' Me and Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 36

Paul moved back and the guy moved forward still swinging the broken bottle but this time it cut Paul's arm. Paul could fell the pain shoot through his body. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his wounded arm. Then he turned back to his attacker. He saw he had dropped the bottle and just staring at Paul.

"What do you want? You want my wallet?(Paul takes his wallet out of his pants ) Here have it?" Paul said and threw it to his attacker. 

"I don't want your wallet , I want Trish!" His attacker yelled.

Paul looked closer at his attacker and he realized who it was. " Jeff!" Paul could tell Jeff had been drinking he could tell by his speech. " What are you still doing here?"

"I've been waiting here , so I can kick your ass. You stole Trish away from me and I want her back. And don't think I won't put up a fight, cause I will and I will win." Jeff said.

Paul stared at him and said, "Look at what you are saying? Trish told you how she feels. You can't make her fall in love with you? You make it sounds like it is a game." Paul started to walk off , but Jeff stood in his way. Paul was getting pretty annoyed. Paul arm was hurting and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"**Jeff Move Now**." Paul said in a harsh tone. Jeff ignored him. Paul shoved Jeff and he fell to the ground and Paul went to his Hummer.

*************************************************

Paul opened his door to his house and turned the light on. He walked inside and he went straight to the bathroom. He cleaned his cut and then had a shower. He then went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself something to eat.

He pushed the play button on his answering machine. 1st message was from his mom.

The second one went : Hello Paul , it's me Steph. When you get this can you call me. It's urgent I need to speak with you. Paul deleted the messages. Then he ate and then went to bed. He wasn't in the mood to hear what Steph had to say.

*********************************************************

The next morning , Paul woke up when his phone rang. Still half asleep he answered the phone.

"Hello." He said in a sleepily voice. He rubbed his eyes and looking at his bed clock. It was 8.00 am.

"HI Paul it's me Steph. I need to see you. So can we meet up , say for lunch?" Steph asked, hoping he will.

"No I can't have other plans. What do you want? Just tell me over the phone." Paul said getting really annoyed. Paul shifted the phone to the other ear while waiting for a response.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Paul , can we please meet? It is urgent I speak to you." Steph said sounding really desperate.

"Like I said I can't today. I have to go." with that Paul hung up the phone and tried to get back to sleep. He wasn't in the mood to speak with Steph.

"But , But...." Steph said and then she realised that he had hung up and she then hung up and through her phone across her bed. She was mad. I bet I know what he is doing today. She said out loud.

***************************************

At the hospital.........

Trish was sitting in bed. She was bored. She tried again to think about her accident but still nothing. She looked out the window , she couldn't wait to get out of here. She couldn't wait to see Paul. She looked at her watch. It read 9.00. Just then the doctor walked in. He gave Trish a check up and then told her she is free to go. 

"I will just go get the paper work for you to sign and then you can go." Dr.Saunders said. 

9.30A.m. Paul walked in and smiled. He walked over to Trish and he kissed his new girlfriend.

"How you feeling today?" Paul asked.

"Good. The doctor said I can leave today." Trish said.

"When?" Paul asked. He sat down on the chair by her bed.

"As soon as I get and sign my realise paper's , I'm out of here."

********************************************

A few days past and Paul and Trish have just arrived at the arena for the house show. Paul had a match and Trish was given time out to recover from her injuries. But she wanted to be with Paul and to catch up with her friends.

They walked down the hallway to Paul's dressing room he heard someone call his name so they both turned around. 

"Can we please talk now?" Steph said. But before Paul could reply Trish said , " It was you?" both Paul and Steph were confused. Trish remembered about her accident and she remembered Steph pushing her arm away.


	37. The truth is out

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Southern Lil' Me and Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 37

"Excuse me , What on earth are you talking about." Steph said , staring at Trish like she has gone mad. Trish put her hands on her head and bends down. Everything that happened the day of her accident came flooding back and it was giving her a headache. She remembered what they were arguing about. "Paul was with me this morning." Trish thought of what Steph said. And why does she want to talk to Paul about?

Paul puts his hands on her back and bent down to face Trish and with a concerned look on his face asked , " Trish , Sweetie what's wrong?"

Steph stood there , watching them. She now new what Trish was on about. I better leave. Steph turned and was about to walk back the way she came.

"**Steph , where do you think your going? I'm not done here**." Trish yelled. A few wrestlers stopped what they are doing and were watching. Paul looked at Steph and then at Trish.

Steph turned around. "**Why don't you tell Paul what happened? Huh? Or should I tell him. What will it be**?" Trish yelled. *Steph is not going to get away with it.*Trish thought.

Paul was still confused. He didn't know what was going on. I wonder what Steph did to get Trish this mad.

"Can't we go into my dad's office and talk there." Steph said looking at the wrestlers that were watching. Then she whispered , so only Paul and Trish could hear. " Every one is watching. Let's go."

"I** don't care if they are watching. I'm glad every one can hear me.**" Trish yelled. Steph turned red.

"What happened?" Paul asked. Trish looked at Paul and said, " Well Steph , was the one who caused my accident."

Paul looked at Steph in shock. " What were you doing at my house?" Paul asked his ex girlfriend.

Steph grabbed a strand of hair and started playing with it. She was nervous. What was she going to say. " I left my favourite earrings at your place , so I thought I would get it. I thought you wouldn't mind." 

"Of course I would mind. It's my house. I can't have you tracing through there anytime you wish." Paul said and then he turned his attention back to Trish and then asked , "So how did the accident happen?"

Trish looked at Paul and told him every detail and all Steph could do is listern. She was frozen to the spot. Paul hugged Trish and said , " I would never cheat on you. I want you to know that."

Trish cried and said, " I know you wouldn't."

Paul stared at Steph with an icy stare. " Why were you really at my house? What key did you use?"

Steph looked at Paul. She really wanted to cry but she held back her tears. " I told you my answer and the key is mine. You gave me the spare key."

Paul stepped closer and put his hand out and said, " I want my key back now. And how could you just leave her at the bottom of the steps? Huh? Why didn't you get help or call for help? How can you be so cold hearted."

A tear rolled down Steph's cheek. " I did check to see if she was alright and I felt her pulse and knew you would be home soon......" Paul couldn't believe what Steph said , she just gave herself away. " How did you know I would be home soon?" And then that is when it had hit Paul.

"Vince was in on this? Wasn't he? That's why he had me in the meeting that same morning. He never ever liked my ideas and all of a sudden and out of the blue he wants to know what my ideas for storylines are. It all makes sense." Paul turned to the wall and puts his hands on the wall. Trish walks over to Paul and hugs him. Steph turns and runs out of the building.

*************************

In the car park , Steph was walking to her car and thought about how she stuff things up. Tears were flowing down her cheek. When she got to her car. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her wind screen was smashed and then she turned around and screamed when she bumped into someone.


	38. Where you taking me?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 38

"Jeff." Was all Steph could say. Jeff glared at her. He had heard about what she did to Trish. Steph was going tp pay. He moved in closer to Steph. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she moved backwards. She put her hand on the bonnet of her car. 

"You did this to my car?" Steph asked but she already new the answer.

Jeff grinned and said , "Yeah I did. But I want to know why did you hurt Trish. That wasn't our deal. Was it?"

"It was an accident. I was over there to help you get Trish." Steph cried.

"Help Me??" Jeff yelled. 

" I told Trish , Paul was with me that morning and the lie was working and then I pulled my arm away and she fell. You have to believe me Jeff." Steph cried.

*********************************

In Paul's locker room, Paul and Trish sat on the lounge talking. Paul held Trish's hand is his and said, " I want you to know that I wasn't with Steph that morning. I would never ever cheat on you." Paul stared into Trish's eyes as he said it. Trish leaned forward and kissed Paul and whispered , " I know." 

There was a knock on the door. " Come in." Paul said. Michael walked in. 

"Am I interrupting something? I can leave?" Michael said.

Trish got up and said , " You can stay. I was just about to leave ( Paul looked at her in confused)." She looked at Paul and continued, " Can I have the keys to your car? I want to get my jacket. I'm abit cold." Paul handed the keys to Trish and she left.

****************************************

Trish walked through the corridor and made her way to the car park. She stopped when she heard 2 people yelling at each other. She wasn't sure where about the yelling was coming from but she did recognised the voices. She continued walking and then she saw Jeff yelling and then she saw Steph trapped between the car and Jeff. 

"Jeff , What is going on?" Trish said to her friend. She saw the fear in Steph's eyes.

Jeff turned around and was shocked Trish was there. How long was she there Jeff asked himself.

"We are just talking? Weren't we **Steph**???" He said turning back to Steph. Steph shook her head yes and then she ran off.

Trish saw all the broken glass. "Who smashed her car?"

"Not sure. I was walking past when I saw the broken glass , so I stopped and then I saw Steph. Where are you going?" Jeff lied and changed the subject.

"Just to the car to get something." Trish said. She knew there was more to the story , then Jeff was letting out about Steph and the broken wind screen. 

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Jeff asked. He had a plan up his sleeve.

"I Can't. I am going out after the show for a late dinner with Paul....."She stopped what she was saying , When she felt Jeff's hand around her wrist.

Jeff started to pull Trish to his car. Trish screamed in pain. "Jeff , Where you Taking me???" Trish screamed. Jeff didn't respond , he kept pulling Trish to his car.


	39. Where is Trish?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Southern Lil' Me and Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Part 39

Trish tried to break away but Jeff's grip was too tight. At his car , he opened the door with his free hand. He then yelled," Get in." Trish looked at Jeff and said, " What are you going to do to me?"Trish was never scared of Jeff in her entire life , but now she was terrified

"I said get in." Jeff yelled. He gave her a little shove and she fell into her seat. Jeff slammed the door shut and walked to the other side of the car , but the whole time he had his eyes glued on Trish. Trish sat in the car frozen in her seat. She wanted to get out but she couldn't move.

Jeff started the car and reversed out of the parking lot. He sped off in the night. Trish stared out the window and in her mind she is trying to figure out where he was taking her and what he was going to do. Will she ever get to see Paul again.

************************************

Paul got off the couch and looked at his watch. He turned back and faced Michael. He wasn't really listerning to his mate. He wondered what was taking Trish so long. Maybe she was talking with some of her friends. He stared at his watch again.

"You have got it bad , don't you?" Michael said , after he saw Paul looking at his watch again.

"What?" Paul said confused. Again he wasn't listerning to what Michael was saying.

"Trish has been gone 40 minutes and you are already worrying about her." Michael said and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. But after everything that has happened. You might think I'm crazy , but I have a bad feeling that something is wrong with Trish." Paul said.

Michael saw that Paul wasn't lying. Paul looked real pale. "Your not joking are you? (Paul shook his head no) She is properly talking with some of the girls. She will be fine here. What can go wrong here?"

"Yeah I know but I have to find her to be sure." Paul said. He opened the door and walked down the hall.

**************************

He stood outside the lady's locker room. He knocked and Stacey opened the door.

"Paul. What can I do for you?" Stacey said in a sexy voice.

Paul got to the point. " Have you seen Trish?"

Stacey looked abit disappointed. " No I haven't seen here." 

Paul turned and walked out to the car park. Stacey stood there eyeing off Paul as he walked off. She then said , "No worries." and then slammed the door.

**************************

In the car park, he walked past Steph's car and stopped and looked at the ground and then to the car. He knew it was Steph's car. Then he looked to see a car drive past and then he saw something laying a few cars down on the ground. He went over to pick them up. He froze when he saw his car keys. He then raced over to his car and he saw through the window Trish's jacket.

Panic ran through his body. He knew something was wrong. But the question was where is she and what's happened to her?


	40. The Motel

I don't own any of this character's Vince does and Summer Bay and Irene , Hayley, Nick , Will and Noah and other Home And Away characters all belong to Channel 7 and the writer's of the Home and away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Trish rocks and Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 40

Trish looked out the window of Jeff's car. It was now raining and it was getting darker by the minute. She thought about Paul. Then she turned to face Jeff. He didn't show any emotion at all.

She wondered where he was taking her. Then she saw a sign that read M O E L. When Jeff drove into the drive way. Trish could see that the T was blown out and that is why it read MOEL , instead of reading MOTEL.

"Get out." Jeff yelled. It broke her out of her thoughts. She couldn't move. She just looked at Jeff.

"Please Jeff , don't do this." Trish pleaded. Jeff got out and then opened her door and said, "We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. You choose?"

Trish got out of the car. She thought about running away but Jeff grabbed her good arm and he pulled her towards the Motel entrance. Just before they went in Jeff said in a quiet voice , " When we go inside I want to you to be quiet and just go along with everything I say. Ok?

Trish just shook her head yes and then they entered the run down Motel.

Inside they walked over to the reception and an old guy with glasses was behind the reception.

"Hi! We like a room. What's your best room?" Jeff said as he pulled Trish closer.

"The Honeymoon suite. Do you want it?" The old guy said. Jeff looked at Trish and smiled. Then he said, "Yes we would love that room , wouldn't we sweetie." He hugged Trish.

Trish agreed and then she looked around the run down room and then she turned back to the old guy and then she saw his name tag. It read Bill.

"Come on sweet heart lets go to our room." Jeff said. He then grabbed her hand and walked up stairs.

Paul sat in his locker room thinking about Trish. What has happened to her. He knew she was in trouble and the bad thing is he didn't know where to start looking for her. Then he heard a knock on the door. He got up and thinking it might be Trish , answered the door. "Tri.......Stacey , Hi!"

Paul said disappointed. He knew it wouldn't be Trish but he hoped.

"Hi Paul , I just wanted to know if you have found Trish?" Stacey lied. She could tell by his face that he didn't.

"No I still haven't found her yet." Paul said. He looked at his watch and said , "I have to go get ready for my match."

"OK if I see her I will let you know." Stacey said in a sweet but sexy voice. They must of had a fight. Stacey thought.

In the room , Trish stood in the middle of the room. Jeff walked closer to her.

"Jeff , why are you doing this?"

Jeff is now in front of her and he stared at her and yelled , " **You want to know why?** **Alright**. **It is because you never want to spend any time with me."**

"It's not true......." But before Trish could finish , Jeff cut her off. "**Today I invited you out for dinner and what did you say? Huh? You rejected me. And you have done it in the past few weeks. What now your friends are no good for you anymore?"**

Trish stood there shocked and starting to get angry , " **Jeff I have a boyfriend now. I want to spend some time with him.** **Is that a crime?"**

Jeff ran his hand through his hair and yelled even louder , " **You don't have to be with him every second of the day."**

"**Paul and I haven't had much time to spend together. You keep interfering and so does Steph. Why can't you be happy for me? What do you have against Paul?" Trish yelled.**


	41. scared

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Sothern Lil' Me and Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 41

Jeff ignored her question. "He is no good for you....." Trish cuts him off. She looks at him and then she yelled, "** WHY??? Tell Me WHY Jeff?"**

"He has taken you away from me. That's **WHY!!! YOU SHOULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOT HIS**." Jeff yelled.

Trish stood there. She couldn't believe what he is saying. She never knew he felt like this. I mean she knew now recently he liked her , Like when he kissed her. He has been like a brother to her , that is what Trish thought.

"Jeff , you are my friend. O.k........" Jeff cuts Trish off. "**NO, IT'S OK**!!"

Trish looks at Jeff terrified. She nows is scared of Jeff. She backs away. She doesn't have a clue what he is going to do. Jeff paced back and forth. Running his hands through his hair. "**I WILL BE MUCH BETTER FOR YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT TRISH**" Jeff yelled.

Trish was against the wall now. She then saw the bathroom. So she started to walk in the direction of the bathroom when she felt Jeff's hand on her wrist.

Paul finished his match and went to his locker room and changed. Trish was still on his mind. He couldn't think of anything else. Then he picked up his cell phone and dialled Trish number. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He thought to himself. Trish's phone was switched off.

"Sht." Paul said and threw his cell on the lounge. He then thought , who hasn't he spoken to? Then he remember one person who he hasn't spoken to. He then opened the door and stormed out and as he did that he knocked over Stacey , who was standing outside the door.

"Sorry Stacey. I didn't know you were out side my door." Paul said , as he put out his hand to help her up. Stacey held onto Paul's hand as she got up and straighten her skirt and then holding her wrist.

"That's ok." Stacey said in a sweet voice.

"Did I hurt your wrist." Paul said, as he noticed Stacey holding it.

"It's abit sore but I will be fine. Have you any news about Trish?" Stacey said as she moved closer to Paul.

"No.....But I have to go now. Ok? Sorry again. I will let you know if I find her." Paul said , as he walked away.

Paul stopped in front the room and knocked on the door.


	42. The phone Call

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 42

The opens and Steph stares at Paul. "Paul.... Um ....Hi!" She said in a soft voice.

"I want to know if you seen Trish?"Paul said bluntly.

Steph played with one strand of hair and then replied, " Yes I saw her." Paul looked at her and then she continued. "I saw her in the car park. She ...Um... Well helped me."

Paul looked at Steph with a confused look, " What do you mean she helped you?"

"I went to my car and then Jeff .....He (Tears starts flowing down her cheeks) starts yelling at me and then pins me against my car and if it wasn't for Trish then .....(sob) I don't know how far he would of went."

Paul hands his hankie to Steph. Then asked , " Did he smash your your wind screen?"

Steph wipes her tears of her cheek and then nods her head yes. " Trish came over and asked what was going on and then Jeff turned around and so I ran."

Paul mumbled to himself , " She is with Jeff? Where are they?"

"What ?" Steph asked. " Oh nothing. I have to go."

Paul stormed off. He was confused. He went back to his dressing room to think. He sat down with his head in his hands.

"Jeff I need to use the bathroom." Trish said as she tried to get her arm free. Then she added, "Didn't you hear me Jeff?" she tried again to get free from Jeff's grip and this time he let go. Trish ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She rested against the door and thought , " What am I going to do." Then she got an idea. She turned the tap on.

Now what she thought to herself? As she threw her hands down , then she remembered her cell phone was in her pocket. She pulled it out and switched it on. She now dialled Paul's number.

Paul picked up his phone and checked the caller id and it read Trish. He smiled and then he answered it by saying , " Trish , babe where are you?"

"Paul." Trish whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I need you Paul. You have to help me." She started to cry.

"Trish , where are you? What has happened? Are you with Jeff?" Paul asked. He was glad to hear from her.

"Jeff he... kidnapped me and he.... has me trapped in a Motel room....." Trish continues to cry .

"Trish sweetie can you tell me where this motel is? And has he touched you?" Paul heard Trish cry.

"No.... I not sure where the Motel is, cause it was dark and ......" Trish stopped when she heard Jeff pounding on the door and she then could here Paul say, " You still there."

"What is taking you so long? Open up." Once again he pounded on the door.

"I'm not feeling to good. I'm sick." Trish lied. " I will be out soon. Give me a few minutes."

"Fine." Was all Jeff said. He went over to the bed.

"Paul, You still there?" Trish whispered in her phone. "Yeah I'm here Trish." Paul said.

Trish told Paul about the sign and about the motel and then she heard Jeff again and then she said , " I Love You". She hung up and quickly splashed water on her face and opened the door.


	43. Honey moon suite

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply Stratusfied. Thanx for picking on the mistake. Chapter 43 is really chapter 1. I some how posted it by mistake. Sorry. Here is chapter 43.

Paul stared at the phone. Then he got up and ran out of the building. Found his car and speed off. All he knew is that he had to find her before Jeff could hurt her. He drove to a few Motels but none of them have seen Trish.

Trish held her stomach and looked at Jeff. "I think I need to sit down."

"Do you think I believe you?" Jeff said. He moved closer to the blonde diva.

"Jeff , I'm telling the truth. I need to lie down for awhile." Trish said. She saw him grin and then he grabbed Trish by the waist. "We can lie down." Jeff said. Then he kissed her neck.

Trish tried to wriggle out. "Jeff stop." He pulled her close to him again and then he kissed her. Trish didn't kiss him back , she tried to pull away but Jeff was too strong for her. He then Picked Trish up and carried her to the bed. Trish started to cry. Jeff started to kiss her neck again.

It was raining hard and Paul saw lights and when got nearer to the sign it read Moel. He turned into the drive way and pulled into the spot near the entrance. He walked in and saw an old guy with glasses behind the counter. Paul walked up to the counter. " Hi I was wondering if a guy with coloured hair and a blonde came in here?"

"Yeah , I saw them. Why do you want to know?" The old man asked.

"She is my girlfriend that's why. What room are they in?"

" I can't tell that info." Paul pulled out his wallet and handed him a$50. " I need to know." Paul pleaded.

" They are in the Honey moon suite." Paul took out another $50 and asked , " Do you have a spare key?" The old man handed Paul the spare key. Paul ran quick up the stairs. He found the room and opened it. He walked in and saw Jeff on top of Trish and he was kissing her.

Paul felt his heart drop.


	44. nice boxers

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply Crysty2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 44

Paul stood there frozen and then he heard her cries for help. Paul ran over to the bed and grabbed Jeff by the hair and threw him against the wall. He turned his attention back to Trish , who was now sitting up and still crying. Paul hugged her. He was so glad he found her in time. Who knew what Jeff would off down if he hadn't found her and then Paul felt a sharp pain shoot up his back.

Paul now turned to see Jeff , with a smirk on his face and holding a chair"Get out!!!!! Your not suppose to be here!!!" Jeff yelled. He saw Paul put his hands on his back. Jeff continued to yell and swing the chair towards Paul.

"I said Get out!!!! Tonight was meant to be a special night for Trish and I." Jeff swang the chair. But it missed Paul. Paul got up and then yelled, " Special. Your crazy Jeff. Trish doesn't love You......." As Paul was in the middle of what he was saying , Jeff tackled him. They rolled around the ground wrestling each other. All Trish could do was scream. Then Paul got the upper hand and had Jeff pinned against the floor. "Look at her Jeff. (Paul grabbed Jeff head and pushed it in Trish's direction) Look what you have done to Trish. This is not special night. If it was she wouldn't be crying." Paul pushed his head back down and got up and back to Trish.

"It will be ok." Paul whispered to Trish , as he whipped away a tear and he hugged her again and she cried into his chest. He picked her up and carried out to his car.

Once inside the car Paul asked , " You ok babe?" But he knew she wasn't. Then Paul grabbed his back.

"Your back." Trish said , as she pointed to his back.

"Hey I'm fine. But I'm worried about you." Paul said, as he started the car.

"I'm fine." Trish said in a small voice. She turned and looked out the window.

At their hotel room, Trish went and had a shower, while Paul got ready for bed.

He then got into bed and half an hour later Trish got into bed. She wished Paul was asleep cause she didn't feel like talking. She thought about what took place that evening.

She climbed into bed and Paul wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close and it was like he could read her mind , cause he didn't say a word.

That Morning, Paul woke up and turned to see Trish , but he found an empty half of bed. He got up but found a note which read: Paul, I couldn't sleep so I have gone for a walk to my head and then I will see Amy. C U later , Trish.

Paul was abit disappointed but he knew she had a lot on her mind. Just then there was a knock on the door. Thinking it might be Trish. He ran to the door.

"Hi Paul. Nice boxers." Stacey said pointing to his boxer shorts.


	45. The Message

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply Stratusfied , crysty2009 and Huntersgirl.

Part 45

Paul looked down and then turned bright red. He forgot he was still in his boxers and what was worse was that the boxers had a picture of a bull and it read one horny beast.

"How can I help you?" Paul finally said.

"Can I come in?" Stacey asked. Paul moved aside and let her in. He shut the door.

"So did you find Trish?" Stacey said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah I did. It is a long story. Look I have to shower and get dressed and then head for the gym.And.........." Stacey cut Paul off. " I was also on my way to the gym. But I thought I better check if you found Trish and to see how she is. So is it alright , if I go to the gym with you?"

"Umm.........." Paul started, but once again Stacey interrupted. "Look if you are worried what Trish would think? (Paul nodded yes) You take your shower and I will call her. It will be fine."

With that Paul went into the shower.

Stacey smiled to herself. Then she heard Paul's cell phone beep. She went over to the bed stand and picked it up and read the message it was from Trish. It read: Hi Paul , lets meet up for lunch at Rafael's at 12.00. Love Trish. Stacey smiled an wrote : Ok sounds good see you there , Love Paul. She then erased the message from his phone. Then placed it back in the same spot.

She then went in her gym bag and pulled out her cell phone and then she found the name of the person she wanted to talk to. The phone rang. " Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"It's me Stacey. Guess where I am?" Stacey teased.

"Let me guess , At Paul's?" said the voice

"Yeah. He is having a shower. So I can't talk for long. Any way I'm suppose to be speaking to Trish. I have a plan. (She heard the shower door open.) So ok Trish I will tell him. Bye." Stacey hangs up.

"What did Trish say?" Paul asked as he pulled a singlet from a drawer. He only had his track suit pants on.

Hmm....you look good enough to eat. Stacey thought to herself.

"She said it is fine and that she was going to have lunch with Amy." Stacey lied.

Paul picked up his gym bag and headed to the door. Paul was hoping to spend the day with Trish.


	46. Stacey's plan

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply Stratusfied , crysty2009 and Huntersgirl , Trish Rocks and Southern Lil' Me!!!

Part 46

Trish was at Amy and Matt's room. She told them both about what happened last night. Matt then left to look for his brother. He couldn't believe his brother would do such a thing.

Amy hugged her best friend. She also couldn't believe that Jeff would do such a thing. Trish was like a sister to him.

"There , There." Amy said as she patted her back. Trish cried. She was still in shock. Trish then wiped her tears and Amy gave her a tissue.

"So Paul was your knight in shinning armour?" Amy said. Trish smiled and replied, " He sure was." Then that is when she took her phone out and sent that message to Paul. She smiled when she got his reply.

"I'm meeting Paul for lunch. We havern't really had a chance to talk.Last night I was tired and in shock and this morning I left early."

Trish got up and said, " Well I'm going to go now and get some fresh air. So thanx for being a good friend." She hugged her best friend and left.

At the gym......

Paul and Stacey went there separate ways. Paul went to the weights bench and Stacey went to the tread mill. About an hour later Stacey went over to Paul, who was still doing his set.

Stacey stood there just watching him and enjoying the view. Paul hasn't noticed her watching.

Paul sat up. "You finished?" Paul said as he saw her.

"Yeah.Are you done? Cause I'm hungry." Paul looked at his watch and said, " Give me half an hour and I will be done."

Stacey looked at her watch and said, "See you at 12.30." She walks away and Paul continues his work out.

Trish arrives at the restarant before 12. She is seated at a nice table. She asked for water.

15 minutes past and Trish looked at her watch. Then she looked towards the main entrance.

Maybe he is running late , she thought.

Another 15 minutes past and now it was 12.30, and she was now getting worried and at the same time upset and angry. She opened her handbag and found her cell phone and dialled Paul's phone. But his phone was switched off. She placed her phone back in her handbag. Where is he she thought. I need you Paul! She said out load.

Stacey went over to her friend. " Hey Victoria. My plan is in action." Stacey laughed.

"Can you let me in on the plan?" Victoria asked her friend. " Well it's....." Stacey stops and see someone looking at her. It was Nora.

I wonder what it is, Nora thought. She was friends with Trish well she wasn't best friends like Amy and Trish but they were friends.

"I will tell you later." Never taking her eyes off Nora. Victoria turned and saw who Stacey was looking at. Stacey looked at her watch and said, " I better go. I have a date." Stacey walks off and turns around and smiles at her friend.

Paul was finished and he just picked up his bag and was about to leave. When he saw Stacey. Damn she is on time, Paul thought, but forced a smile when Stacey said hi.

"Well lets go." Paul said and then they left.

Now it was 1.00 and Trish was still waiting. She had already ordered and ate. She paid her bill and left. She was very hurt. He didn't even call. She went back to the hotel and cried. She felt so alone.

Paul returned to his and Trish's hotel room. He finally managed to get away from Stacey. Every time he was about to leave she would keep talking.

He saw Trish on the sofa. He smiled to himself. He walked over to Trish, who was flipping through the channels on the tv. "Hey babe , How are you? How was lunch?" Paul asked.

Trish kept flipping the channels and didn't even look at Paul. Paul went over and put his hand on her shoulder , he wasn't sure why she was ignoring him. "What's wrong? Paul asked.

Trish got up.

"You want to know **What** is wrong with me.?? Do you know what it is like to be stood up?" Trish yelled

Paul was confused. "Amy stood you up?". Trish pointed and yelled , " **You** stood me up!!!!"


	47. Where did it go all wrong?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply Southern Lil' Me, crysty2009 and Huntersgirl.

Part 47

"Trish I didn't stand you up. I would never do that to you. You were suppose to be having lunch with Amy." Paul said. He was trying to stay calm about the situation.

Trish ran a hand through her hair. " No, I was suspose to have lunch with you(She points at Paul ) and by the way....Where were you? I tried to call you?" Trish said, giving Paul a questioning look.

Paul was confused. "I was at the gym and you know I switch my phone off when i'm working out. And I thought you were alright with me going to the gym with Stacey......."

"**Stacey??** **You were with Stacey??** **While I sat there waiting for an hour, while you were with her. So what, are you bored with me?" **Trish screamed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not bored with you.Why are you acting like this?Staceysaid....."

"Stacey, Stacey , Stacey! There is that name again. All you can talk about is **Stacey**!!!

 I needed you Paul and where were you**? ****With her**." Trish yelled and walked over to the window.Paul walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder , trying to calm her down. But Trish turned around and shrugged him off. She walked back to the lounge and sat down.

"Trish talk to me." Paul said and knelt in front of Trish. Trish just ignored him. She couldn't believe he would lie to her.

"Please say something." Paul pleaded.

"I have nothing to say." Trish said. She picked up the tv guide and started flipping through the pages.

Paul grabbed the tv guide from Trish and said , " Talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Yeah sure you are." Trish said sarcastic. "Of course I am Trish." Paul said and he got up.

"What about lunch? Too busy with what's her name." Trish yelled.

Paul yelled , " Stacey and I didn't do anything o.k. We went to the gym and had lunch. **That is it.** **And by the way if you needed me then why did you leave so early this morning?** **And why did you go to Amy's room , when there was a good chance Jeff could be there."**

"I needed to talk to Amy and you were still asleep."Trish replied.

**"You could of woken me up. Why are you pushing me away? You did it last night and now you are doing it again and you are really pissing me off."  **Paul yelled.

**"Why don't you go back to Stacey then." **

Paul walked to the door and yelled** , " Maybe I will." ** With that he slammed the door shut.

Walking down the hallwayshaking his head. Where did it go all wrong. Paul thought.  Maybe it wasn't meant to be.


	48. What to do?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, crysty2009 and Huntersgirl.

Part 48

Paul walked into the bar and sat at the counter. He ordered a beer . He sat there staring at his beer and thinking about Trish.

20 minutes later , Stacey walks over to Paul and smiled to herself. She puts her hand on his shoulder.** "** Hey!What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Paul looked at Stacey  as she sat down next to him. "Can I have Barcadi Breezer?" Stacey said to the Bar Man. She turned her attention back to Paul.

"I came here to think." Paul said. Stacey paided the Bar Man and took a sip of her drink and then said, " What happened? Where is Trish?"

Paul looked up at Stacey and said , "Huh?" Paul wasn't paying any attention to what staying was saying. " I said where is Trish?" Stacey said starting to get annoyed.

"We had a fight.(Paul put his head in hands) She said that she was suspose to have lunch we me and I told her she was wrong and that you called her. (Paul now looked up at Stacey.) You did call her. Didn't you?"

Stacey put on an hurt expression on her face. "You think I lied to you?" But inside she was smiling.

"No i'm not saying that. Look don't worry about what I just said." Paul said. He got up and Stacey grabbed his arm. "Where you going? You haven't even drank you beer?"

" I'm going to go clear my head." With that Paul walked off.

2 Minutes later, Victoria walked over , " Wasn't that Paul I saw you with?" Victoria sat down in Paul's spot.

"Yeah ,it was. He just forgot something and I will meet up with him." Stacey lied. She didn't want her best friend to know her plan was. Her second half of the plan has not worked out yet but she ahs a few things up her sleeve.

Trish got off the lounge crying her eys out. She felt like she would break down. She went to bed early. She laid their thinking about every thing that has happen. Now she felt like she has lost Paul. She didn't know what to do. She wish Paul could hold all night.

Paul walked down the hall and was thinking what am I going to do? The million dollar question. Trish has been through so much lately first with her wrist, now with Jeff and now this fight. Now he knew what he had to do.

Paul opened the door to his and Trish's room. He went in and saw that Trish was not on the lounge anymore. She must be in bed.

He walked into the bedroom and he saw Trish was curled up and he heard her crying. This broke his heart. Paul walked closer to the bed he sat down and he took his shirt off and then his shoes and pants and then he slipped into bed. Trish didn't move. Then she felt these two strong hands bring her closer to the centre f the bed and she turned and saw Paul. He smiled at her. He hugged her and kept whispering "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and then Trish fell asleep.


	49. At the Gym

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, Trish Rocks, Stratusfied and Southern Lil' Me!!!!

Part 49

In the morning the sun shone through the bed room and Trish opened her eyes just a fraction and saw the man that lay next to her. She smiled. She then saw Paul move,so she shut her eyes again.

Paul opened his eyes and turned and saw Trish. He then pulled Trish in his arms and smiled. He played with her hair and then he saw Trish open her eyes.

"Morning sleeping Beauty." Paul said with a smile. He wasn't sure how she will react.

Trish stretched and replied , "Morning." Trish looked up at Paul and smiled and Paul returned the smile.

Trish looked up on Paul and said, " Look Paul I am sorry for the way I acted last night. I have just have so much on my mind and just the thought of losing you...." Trish started to cry and Paul kissed her on the fore head and said," Shh. I shouldn't of walk out last night. I'm not interested in Stacey. I never have been. I have eyes only for you Trish. You have to believe me. I don't want to fight with you anymore glad I have you here in my arms now." He hugged her tighter.

"I believe you Paul. I just couldn't believe that Jeff would hurt me like that. (Tears started to flow down her cheek again and Paul wiped them away) But you saved me. You are knight in shinning  armour." Trish said as she looked into Paul's eyes.

"Does your hero get a reward?"Paul asked ,as he gave Trish a sexy smile.

Trish replied, in a sexy soft voice," Of course you do."  Trish then put her lips on Pauls and kissed him and Paul returned the kiss. The kiss ended and it seemed like it went for hours. They were both breathing hard.

Meanwhile........

At the gym ,Stacey walked and then she saw her best friend Victoria , so she walked over to her.

"Hi Vic , Sorry I am late. I need to change into my gym outfit. Come with me to the change room."

"Ok. Can you let me in on your secret plan?" Victoria pleaded. She wanted to know what her friend was up to.

They enter the change room and she saw no one was in and she sat down on the wooden benches. Victoria sat next to her and said, " So, Are you going to tell me?"

Stacey turned and told her every thing that happened with Paul, about the lunch date, about Trish's message and how she sent her one back and about last night. , "So, my plan would of worked last night but he wasn't drinking and it looked like he was in another world."

"So what are you going to do next? I will bump into him and let's say I will make him forget about Trish for good. After one night with me, it will be Trish who. Ha ha." Stacey said and she put on her pants.

What Stacey doesn't know is that some one over heard their conversation.


	50. I have something important to tell

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, Crysty 2009and Southern Lil' Me!!!!

Part 50

Stacey and Victoria left the change room and Amy stepped of the shower area. She couldn't believe what she heard.  She knew how hurt her best friend was feeling. She felt a tap on the shoulder and spun around.

"Did you hear what I just heard?" Nora asked. Amy nodded yes. " I knew she was upto something. I saw her in the gym. She said something about her going on a date and then went to Paul."

"When was this?" Amy asked.

"It was the other 2 days ago."  Nora answered.

Amy left the gym and headed straight for her best friends room. She knocked on the door. At first no one answered the door. She knocked again. Then the door opened and she saw Paul , standing there in a robe.

"Hi! Paul can I see Trish? I have something important to tell her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure come in. Trish is just in the shower. Just take a seat and she will be out soon." Paul  replied and moved aside and let Amy in.

Amy sat on the lounge , while Paul shut the door. He walked in the room and asked, "Would you like a drink or something?"

"No I'm fine." was her reply. Paul wondered what was so important. He went into the bedroom. Trish was still in the bathroom. So Paul walked in and saw Trish brushing her hair.

"Trish, Amy here and she has something important to tell you." Paul said as he walked over to Trish and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

Trish put the brush down and smiled at Paul. Then held his hand and walked into where Amy was.

"Hey Ames , What's up?" Trish asked her best friend. Trish let go of Paul's hand and sat next to Amy. She knew something was bothering her friend.

"Um.. I will let use two talk..." Amy cut Paul off. "No Paul stay. This concerns you both. Paul sat next to Trish. They both looked at each other both wondering what is going on.

"Well this morning, I was at the gym and I just finished in the shower when I over heard Stacey and Victoria conversation.it was about you two." Amy went and told Paul and Trish everything she heard that morning and what Nora also told her. Paul and Trish were both shocked.

Trish was the first to speak, "I knew she was up to something. But trying to steal my boyfriend is another thing." Trish said as she got off the lounge. She was mad now.  She walked over to the window, she was still in shock. Why would Stacey do this? She thought to herself. Paul got up and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Trish. I'm yours. I was never interested in Stacey."

Trish turned and faced Paul and said in a soft voice, "I know. I should of trusted you more."

Again Paul hugged her tight. Then his cell phone rang.


	51. At the Cafe

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, Crysty 2009and Southern Lil' Me!!!! Thanx for the suggestion Southern Lil' Me. I am using your idea. Thanx for that.!!!!

Part 51

Paul broke the hug and grabbed his phone out of pocket. "Hello."

On the other end was Steph. She played with a strand of hair. She was abit nervous.

"Hi Paulie." Steph said in a nervous  voice. "What do you want?" Paul growled back.

"That is a nice way to answer your phone. Look we have to talk. I have something important to tell you." Steph said.She was annoyed by the tone of his voice.

Trish looked at Paul with a questioning look. Paul walked to the window and looked out. " What about?" Paul said confused and angry. He ran a hand through his hair.

Trish walked to the lounge and sat next to her friend. "Who is it?"m Amy whispered. Trish shrugged her shoulder. But she never took her eyes of Paul.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I have to see you." Steph said.

Paul walked into the bedroom and he sat down on the bed. "Are you still there?" Steph said on the other end.

"Yeah I'm still here." Paul said.

"Meet me for lunch so we can talk. Ok Paulie?" Steph said.

"Yeah sure but I'm bringing Trish. Where at ?" Paul asked. Paul got up and Steph told him the place and hung up.

Paul sat there on the bed and wondered what was so important and then it hit him. He totally forgot that Steph was pregnant and carrying his child. So much has happened these last few weeks.

"Well I think I will go and see what Matt is up to?" Amy said and hugged her friend , "See ya later. Take it easy." Amy said and got up and left.

Trish got up and went into the bedroom and sat next to Paul. She picked his hand up  and placed her hand in his. " What's wrong Paul?" She said as she lookedup at Paul..

Paul turned and faced Trish and replied , " That was Steph on the phone and she wants me to meet up with her for lunch."

Trish looks into his eyes and said, " Why?"

"Not sure but I think she want to talk about our child. I blew her off last time and told her I will think about it."

"So when are you meeting her?" Trish said. She felt abit jelous but not sure why? But she is his ex and is carrying his child. She snapped out of her thoughts when Paul spoke.

"**We **are meeting her at 12.30 at the cafe across the road." Paul said.

"WE?"

"Yeah is that ok? Cause you are a huge part of my life now  and well I want you to be there." Paul said as he looked into her eyes. Trying to see what her answer will be.

Trish smiled and then kissed him.  Then she pulled away and then said , " Of course I will go." She continued to kiss Paul.

**At the Cafe................**

Steph is already there. She felt like she was going to be sick. She was about to go to the bathroom when she saw Paul and Trish walked in. She saw how happy they were. They were holding hands and smiling at each other.

Once at the table Paul and Trish said Hi and sat down. " You want to talk about our child I presume?" Paul said as he got to the straight to the point.

" Would you like like a drink?" Steph said avoiding the question.

"Yeah an orange juice would be nice. Paul you want one too?" Trish looked at Paul an asked.

"No I'm fine. (Then looks at Steph) You didn't ask us here for a drink. What was so important?"

"Well I have been getting some help and well I first want to apologize to you Trish for the accident on the stairs at Paul's and then you helped me and I ran away. I was just scared of Jeff. He totally flipped...."

Trish cut her off , " You know he did when you left me? He kidnapped me and took me too a hotel and then he was going to........" Trish couldn't say the word. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Paul wipped it away and held her hand. "Luckly found out where she was and stopped him in time."

"I'm so sorry Trish. I really am." Steph said in shock.

"Why is every one trying to break us up. First it was you and Jeff and now Stacey. Who's next?"

Trish said.

Trish ordered her drink. "Stacey?? What has Stacey done?" Steph asked.

Trish told Steph everything Stacey has done. Trish got her drink and gave the waiter a tip.

"Well there is something you both should know. I went into dad's office and there was Stacey. She was telling dad her great new story line. And it involves you Paul and Stacey." Steph said.

"Do you know what it is?" Trish said but she had a good idea what the story line will be.

"No because when I entered the room she stopped talking. But I will find out for you. That the least I can do for you, after every thing."

Trish took a sip and asked Paul if he wanted a sip. Paul knew something else was up.

"Paul I have something I have to tell you? Steph said.


	52. The truth is finally told

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, Crysty 2009and Southern Lil' Me and Trish Rocks!!!! Sorry for the delay but I have been sick.

Part 52

"Well what is it?" Paul said getting really annoyed. Steph started to play with a strand of hair.

"Well I have to tell you that I am not pregnant. I lied cause I thought that would bring us back together." Steph said. She looked to see what Paul's reaction would be. She knew he would scream. But she waited for him to reply but he just sat there stunned.

Paul was hurt and shocked. He always wanted to be a father and if felt like Steph pulled his heart out and stomped on it. Trish holds his hands to reassure Paul that she was there for him. She couldn't believe that Steph would do something like that to him. Trish could never do that to any one and espcially to someone she loved.

Paul got up and ran a hand through his hair and turned and left without saying a word. He rushed out of the Cafe. Trish got up and before she could leave Steph puts a hand on her arm and said, " I am really sorry for what I have done. You better go after him."

Trish left in a hurry and once outside she saw Paul cross the road. Trish called out to Paul but he didn't hear her. So she waited to it was clear and ran across the road.

Paul went inside to the Hotel and went to the Elevator. It opened and he got in. Trish saw him and was yelling for him but again he didn't hear her. He was in his own little world. Just as Trish got to the elevator the doors closed.

Inside the elevator was a tall blonde woman. Smiling at him. " Hi Paul."

Paul didn't hear her. So she said, "Earth to paul can you hear me?" She said waving her hands in his face and then he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hi Stacey. Did you say something?" Paul said.

"Yeah I said Hi that's all. Whats up with you? You look like your on a different planet." Stacey joked.

"I have stuff on my mind that's all." Paul replied and then thought about what Amy said earlier. What is she up to?

Stacey moved closer to Paul and said in a sweet voice , "You can tell me your problems Paul I am here for you."

Paul and Trish must of had a fight , Stacey thought.

"I not in the mood to talk about it." Paul said and moved away from her. But Stacey moved closer to him again and put her hand on his chest and said , " I can make all your problems go away." She said, as her lips get closer to his.


	53. In the hotel room

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, Crysty 2009and Southern Lil' Me!!!! Thanx for that.!!!! Sorry for the delay but I have been sick and busy at work!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!And let me know what you think!!!!

Part 53

Paul pushes her away and said , " I have a girlfriend. O.k. "

Stacey puts a finger on his lips and said in a sexy voice, " She doesn't have to know? I can make all your fantasies come true."

The doors opened and Paul got off the elevator and without saying a word to Stacey he ran off to his room and slammed the door. He stood in the middle of the room. He wasn't sure what to do.

Trish finally got to her and Paul's room and she knocked on the door and then fished her key from her bag. She walked in slowly and couldn't see Paul. She walked further in the room and then she saw him sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. The image broke her heart.

She went over to him and bend down on her knee. She put her hand on his face and he looked at Trish. His eyes were red and she could see he had tears in his eyes. She hugged him. " I'm so sorry." Trish said. She could feel tears in her eyes.

He hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. He couldn't believe Steph would hurt him again. And especially about this. She knew how much he wanted a child.

Trish broke the hug when she heard a knock on the door. She got and said, " Are you expecting anyone?" Trish asked softly.

Paul shook his head no. Trish knew the answer before she asked him. She walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Trish said rudely. This was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Is Paul in?" Stacey said ignoring Trish question. She looked past Trish, Scanning the room.

"Answer my question? What do you want with my **boyfriend?**" Trish starred at her. Trish was getting annoyed.

" I want to see if he is ok?" Stacey said in a sweet voice. Trish looked at her confused and then she said, "He is not here." and slammed the door shut.

She walked back to Paul who was sitting on the lounge now. "Maybe I wasn't meant to be a father." Paul said,as he wipped a tear away. "How could she do this to me? She knew how much I wanted a family. Why would she lie about this?

Trish sat next to him and held his hand and said, " I don't why she did that to you but I wantyou to know that I won't ever do that to you. And Paul you will be a father one day and you will be great father at that. Maybe it wasn't meant for you and Steph. But I want you to know that I am here for you."

Paul hugged her and whispered, " Thank you."

Stacey walks back to her best friends room. She knocks and then goes in.

"Hey Vic, Guess who I saw in the elevator?" Stacey teased.

" Let me guess...Umm..Paul." Victoria said.

"Yep. And he seemed upset. I mean really upset. I then went to the room and Trish answered the door and let's say she didn't seem to happy. She said Paul wasn't there and I didn't see him. So my guess is that they had a fight." Stacey smiled.

Victoria went to the kitchen and got out of the bar fridge 2 cans of diet coke. Handed one to Stacey and said, " I guess the fight they had was over you?" Stacey smiles and nods her yes and adds, "Yeah looks like it. They must of had a fight last night I guess. Cause Paul looked upset last night and again no Trish with him. So I will have to cheer him up." Stacey smiles.

Trish hangs up the phone. "The pizza will be here in 20 minutes." Trish said and sits back next to Paul. Paul smiles.He was feeling abit better. Trish always knew what to say,Paul thought.

"Who was at the door before?" Paul curiously asked,as he put his arm around Trish. Trish looked up and replied, "Stacey, She wanted to know how you were? I told her you were not here."

Paul knew what Trish next question would be. " When I went up the elevator ,I had a million thoughts running through my head and I didn't noticed Stacey at first, then when I did, she wanted to know what's up and I shrugged her off and then she said I could tell her and then she moved closer and she told me, she can make my problems go away and said she could make my fantasies come true and then she tried to kiss me. (Trish jumped up off the lounge.) Hey don't worry, She** tried** but she didn't. I pushed her away (Paul got off the lounge and went to Trish and wrapped his arms around her waist.) And I told her I have a Girlfriend and I wouldn't never do that to you. O.k.?" Paul said as he kissed her on the neck.

Trish shut her eyes, enjoying Paul's touch. Finally Trish erplied, "Yeah I know you wouldn't."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I will get it and I want you to sit and relax. O.k?" Paul told Trish. Paul went to the door while Trish sat on the lounge.Thousands of thoughts went through her

mind.

Paul paided the pizza guy and gave him a tip and closed the door. He walked over to the lounge and placed the pizza down. Paul put a french accent and said, " Here Madam Marseille."

Trish laughed and opened the box while Paul got the drinks. He sat down and handed Trish a can of pepsi. "It is good to hear you laugh."

Trish grabbed a slice of pizza and then said, " I have it." Paul looked confused and asked, "What??"

"We have to get even with Stacey. And I have the perfect plan." Trish said. She then explained the plan to Paul and then Paul said, " I can't do that."


	54. Plan into action or is it?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, Hunters girl and Trish Rocks and Southern Lil' Me!!!! Thanx for that.!!!! Sorry for the delay again!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!And let me know what you think!!!!

Part 54

"Yes you can. Please Paul!!I am tired of people messing with me. First it was my ex ,then Steph , Jeff and now Stacey. I have had enough and........." Paul put his hand over her mouth. "I will do it ok."

Paul took his hand away and Trish smiled and hugged him. " Thanx." Trish whispered.

"I will call Amy and you call Michael." Trish said and continued , " So if they see us then they know what is going on. And maybe they can help in some way."

Paul nods and grabs his cell phone and dials Michael while Trish calls Amy.

**Later that day............**

Paul enters the gym with a huff. He goes to the weightlifting bench and starts his routine.

Stacey is on the treadmill and she saw Paul storm in. Yep they are fighting. Now is my chance. She stopped what she was doing and goes over to Paul. This time Paul saw her. So Paul sat. He pretended he was finished his set.

"Hi Paul. How are you?" Stacey said in a sweet voice. Paul looked up and he had angrey look and said, " Been better."

"Look if you want to talk , we can go get a drink and maybe I can help you?" Stacey said.

Paul got of the bench and picked up his towel and wiped the sweat of his face. He turned and faced her . " A drink is what I need. I have to get changed first. I will see you at the bar."

Paul walked off before she could reply first. He smiled as he entered his and Trish's room.

**Later at the Bar.........................**

Stacey also went and got changed. She wore her favourite dress. Now she waiting for Paul to arrive.

She sat at a table near the bar. She looked at her watch and then looked at the door way and then she Paul enter the room.He looked good enough to eat, Stacey thought.

Paul spotted Stacey straight away. He took his time going over. Once he reached the table , he sat down and then moved his chair closer to Stacey and said, " You look good." Eying her off.

Stacey smiled and thought, Is he flirting with me?

"What do you want to drink?" Paul said getting up.

"Surprise me." Was Stacey replied. Paul smiled and walked away.

Amy and Trish walk into the same bar.They walk to an empty table. Then Trish and Amy both see Paul carrying drinks. They see him sit at a table and they both see a blonde and they knew who she was. Stacey.

Paul handed Stacey a drink and Paul sat down. He takes a mouthful of beer.

"Thanx Paul. So what is on your mind? You can tell me." Stacey said as she puts her hand on his thigh.

Trish saw that and got up but Amy stopped her. She grabbed her arm and said, "Where are you going?"

"Over there. Didn't you see what she did?" Trish said as her blood was at boiling point.

"Just see what happens next before you go ov............"Lita stopped what she was saying when she amd Trish saw Paul and Stacey kissing.


	55. A whole lot of kissin'

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the reply, Hunters girl and Trish Rocks!!!! Thanx for that.!!!! Sorry for the delay again!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!And let me know what you think!!!!

Part 55

Trish storms off their direction.. " Paul ,What do you think you are doing?" Trish yelled. Paul broke the kiss and stared at Trish and replies, " What does it look like I'm doing." Then he turns his attention back to Stacey.

Trish starts to cries and said between sobs , " You said you were on clearing your head and .... now... you ... are....." She runs off. The whole time Paul and Stacey were looking at each other.

Paul sitting there thinking ,When Stacey kissed him. It knocked Paul out off his thoughts.

Trish opened the door to the hotel room and went inside and wiped away her tears and sat down on the couch. Her plan has worked so far but she didn't think it would hurt her. She wish she could pull out but it was too late. It hurt seeing Paul and Stacey kissing. The pain felt real. She pulled her phone out and dialled Amy. It rang once. "Hi what is happening?" Trish asked.

"Um...." Amy said, while looking at Paul and Stacey kissing.

"Amy are you still there?" Trish asked impatiently.

Amy wasn't sure what to reply to her best friend. " Yeah I'm here but they are still here."

"Well what are they doing?" Trish said, while standing and starting to pace.

"Sorry to say they are still kissing." Amy replied.

"**What????**"Trish screamed. Amy pulled the phone away.

What they didn't was that Stacey was the one who kept kissing Paul. Paul kept trying to break away but Stacey knew what she wanted and she had the perfect chance now before he changed his mind. She could tell his was backing away from her but she will change his mind.

Paul was thinking about Trish and how hurt she sounded. It sounded almost real. But he had go on with the next part of their plan.

Paul whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here." With that they left.

Amy called Trish and let her know that they have left.

Paul and Stacey stepped inside the elevator. As soon as the doors shut Stacey was all over Paul and Paul had to respond to her otherwise it would not work.

They came back up for air when the door reached the floor. The door opened and Paul was about to get out when Stacey pushed him back in and hit the button. She was again all over him.

Meanwhile Trish was in the room pacing up and down and looking at her watch. I wonder what is taking Paul so long?Trish thought. She went out the room and went to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and she stood there shocked.


	56. Hurt and betrayed and confused

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies !!!!! Thanx for that.!!!! Sorry for the delay again!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!And let me know what you think!!!!

Part 56

She saw Paul and Stacey all over each other. Stacey saw Trish and so she quickly pushed the button and Stacey made sure he didn't see Trish. The doors shut and Paul pulled away so he could get some air. But Stacey moved over to Paul and wrapped her long legs over Paul again.

The elevators doors opened and Paul grabbed Stacey's hand and got out of the elevator. He led her to a hotel room. As he got his card out to open the door when Stacey started kissing him again. He finally opened the door.

He broke away again and entered the room. He leds Stacey to the bedroom and takes his shirt off.

He picks Stacey up and puts her on the bed and Stacey kisses him again.

Then Paul Stops and said , " I will be back in a moment, so why don't you change into something more comfortable."

Paul entered the bathroom and shut the door and turned around expecting to see Trish waiting for him. When he didn't see Trish. Confused Paul then sat on the toilet(seat down) thinking why Trish wasn't there.

Trish was in hers and Paul's room packing a her bags and just before she was about to walk out she scribbled a note to Paul and put it on the table and then left the room.

She went to the elevator and stood for like a minute, deciding if she was going to push the button.

Then she did and this time it was empty and she stepped in and went down and she went out back to the car park and she found hers and Paul's car rental.

Once inside the car she rested her head on the steering wheel, she started to cry.

Paul goes back to the bedroom and sees Stacey in her underwear. " Paul , do you like?" She said in a sexy voice.

Paul stood there. Paul opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He turned and left the room. He had more important things on his mind like Trish and the fact Steph lied about being pregnant.

Paul ran to his and Trish's room. Inside he went to the bedroom and she was not there, he then checked out the bathroom and then he went to the lounge room. He sat down and was getting worried.

Trish drove around and around, She then pulled into a hotel parking lot. She put a wig on cause she didn't want to be notice. It was one of the wigs she borrowed from Molly. She put her reading glasses. She entered the Hotel. It wasn't a big hotel like she normally stayed at.

Trish got a room and she sat on the couch. Then she thought about her plan and then Paul and then how Stacey got what she wanted. It was her fault why would she think her plan would actually work. Paul needed me and what I do, I think about myself again and now I drove him in Stacey's arms. She started crying again.

Paul was going out of his mind.I wish I stayed in bed Paul thought. He got up and was going to the bar fridge when he saw a note on the table. He picked it up and opened it.


	57. The Next Day

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!! Thanx for the replies Huntersgirl, Trishrocks and Livin in the moment!!!!! Thanx for that.!!!! Sorry for the delay again!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!And let me know what you think!!!!

Part 57

The note read:

Paul,

As you can tell by this note that I am not here. I have left and** Don't** want you to find me.

I think it would be best if we end our relationship.

Trish.

Paul stood there and re read it again. He didn't belive what he read. Why is she doing this? Paul said outload.

This plan was her damn idea in the first place. I didn't want to do it. Paul thought.

He ripped the note in half and then opened the bar fridge and found a small bottle of whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

What is her problem anyway. She said she wouldn't hurt me. They are all the same. First it was Steph and now Trish. Paul thought. He found another bottle of whiskey and pour it down.

Half of him wanted to find her and then another half said don't worry about it. He had so much going through his head. He called the front and ask for a bottle of good whiskey. He sat down and started to think about the past few days.

Stacey got re- dressed and sat on her bed brushing her hair. Wondering why Paul left in such a hurry and without saying a thing and then it hit her. He must be going to get some protection and then she smiled. He will be back soon and she went to the bathroom.

Trish sat on the couch in her hotel room crying. She felt like world is falling apart. But she knew breaking up with Paul would be the best. Why would I think that my idea would actually work. Trish said and hit herself in the head.

She rubs her head and gets a tissue and blows her nose. Paul needed me and what do I do. I hurt him. Why didn't I just spend the day with Paul and instead of making up this plan that I thought would work and get one over Stacey for once. Trish thought and remember his face when Steph told him about the lie.

She walked over to the bed laid down and cried some more and then she closed her eyes and she saw Paul and Stacey all over each. She cried herself to sleep.

The Next Day..........................

Paul wakes up when his phone starts to ring. He opens his eyes and light is blinding him. His head was hurting him. He jumps up and trips over the half bottle of whiskey and it spills on the floor. He finds his phone but it stops ringing.

"Shit." Paul said out load. He checks the caller id and it was Shawn. He then put his phone back down on the table. He stretches and then looks at his watch.

" Sht, I'm late." , He mumbles to himself. He showers and changes and then grabs his gym back and leaves for the arena.

At the Arena..............

Paul walked in a hurry to find Shawn. He was hoping he wouldn't run into Trish, Steph or Stacey. He wasn't in the mood. He walked past the area where the coffee was stationed, he saw Trish with Amy. He saw her smiling, which made him upset , like their relationship was nothing but a joke.

Paul kept walking, a part wanted to go over and talk to her , but he couldn't be bothered. She wanted to end it , so why should he be bother with her. He didn't do anything wrong.

"So what do you think Trish?" Amy asked. She could see that Trish was in another zone. So she waves her hand in front of her and says, " Earth to Trish!!!"

Trish snaps out of her trance she was in. She looked at Trish and before she could say anything Amy said, " You haven't heard a word I have said? Have you?"

"Yeah I have!" Trish said sounding hurt. She caught a glimpse of Paul as he walked past.

"Sorry!", Amy said and then added, " What's the matter? You seem different. Oh by the way how did your plan go?"

Paul walks to Shawn's locker room. He opens the door. As he enters Shawn looks at his watch and said, " Your really late. But I will forgive you this time."

"Yeah thanx." Paul said sarcastically. He sat down.

"So how did the plan go? Well I can tell by the sun glassess and by the time you arrived here that things went well. Were you and Trish celebrating all night?" Shawn asked.

Paul looked up and said, "My head hurts do you have any head ache tablets?" Shawn nods his head No. "No the plan didn't go as plan. I mean why couldn't she call me and tell me the plan was off. I mean the plan was working. We were at the bar and Stacey kissed me and well to get her to the room, I played along with the game.I kissed her back .Then I was leading her to the room when in the elevator Stacey was all over me. She would let go of me , she kept closing the doors but I finally managed to get out and went to the room. I took my top off went to the bathroom and Trish was not there. So I left without a word. Went back to our room and she was not there. I was getting worried.Then I found a note saying that are realationship is over."

Paul got up and started to pace. "Did she say why?" Shawn asked. Paul stopped and looked at Shawn , " No that what makes me mad. What did I do? All I did was follow her demands and this is how she repays. I don't need her."

"Maybe talk to her and find out why?" Shawn said trying to help.

"No. Not this time. All I do is chase after her and who is chasing me?" (Paul stop and he knew what Shawns reponse be. He knew he would say Stacey.) " Ok. Let me re phrase that. Every time something happens I go chasing after her and when she needs me I try and be there for her but when I need her like I did yesterday after I found out Steph lied to me about the pregnancy, Ok Trish did chase me but then all she did was think about herself. So I went along even though I did not want to and like I said this is how she repays me."

Trish told Amy about how the plan went. "So why didn't you say something when the elevator open? If it was me and saw Matt kissing Stacey I would of put my foot in the door and my foot up her arse. Remember you are his girlfriend and not Stacey."

Trish took a sip of coffee and I said, "I know, but when I saw them kissing , I just froze. Then I thought maybe this relationship wasn't working cause something always wrong. I just got scared, that's all."

Paul got off the couch and went to the door and said, " I have to go appoligise to the girl I hurt."

With that he left.


	58. A Close Call

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanx for the replies Huntersgirl, Trishrocks and Livin in the moment! Thanx for that.! Sorry for the delay again, just came back from holidays! I hope you enjoy!And let me know what you think! Any Ideas let me know!Thanx!

Part 58

Paul walked to the locker room he was looking for and knocked and then after a few seconds it opened and there stood Stacey.

"Paul, Hi!" Stacey said, abit confused.

"Hi! Look Stacey I want to apologize for leading you on like that last night. I have so much going on in my head and it wouldn't be fair for on you. I would just want to be friends? (Paul studied her face.) I mean I not ready for a relationship at the moment."

"Ok then." Stacey said, sounding hurt.

Paul looked at her and then said as he was turning to walk away , "See you around."

"Paul, wait how about you buy me lunch?" Stacey said. She knew this might win him over. She had a plan.

Paul turned around and said, "Um sure, yeah why not but remember just as friends ok?"

"Of course Paul ...Just friends." When turned around Stacey smiled.

At Lunch...

Amy talked Trish into having lunch with her. Trish sat with her back to the front entrance of Coffee shop. While Amy could see out the front entrance.

"So are you going to talk to Paul?" Amy asked. She wanted Trish to stop moping around.

"What? Trish asked, she was day dreaming again, she did a lot of this lately.

Amy repeated the question and added, "So are you?"

"Look I don't know. My head is telling one thing and my heart is telling me the another. I'm confused."

Just then Paul and Stacey entered the Coffee shop. Amy saw them but Trish didn't. Amy jumped up and grabbed Trish's arm and said, " I forgot something in my locker room , come with me."

Good she didn't see them come inAmy thought to herself.

Stacey saw Amy and Trish rush out and thought to herself I wonder what there problem is?

Paul also saw Amy and Trish leave and he wondered if Trish saw him with Stacey. Why am I so worried if she did? We are not together anymore.Paul thought. He didn't hear a word Stacey's been saying.

"So what do you think Paul." Stacey asked.

"Yeah, so what do you want to eat?" Paul said , changing the question.

"You are kidding me dad?" Steph yelled at her Father.

"I think we would get good ratings if we go with that storyline dear." Vince said and he looked up at his Daughter and took a sip of Coffee.

I have to get dad to change this storyline, it is the least I can do to make it up to Paul and Trish.Steph thought.

"Look what if we keep the Story then and change the characters?" Steph pleaded.

Later in the Evening...

Paul was in his room and lying on his bed just thinking about everything that has happened the last few days. Then he heard a knock on the door. He jumped up. It was probably Stacey Paul thought as he reached the door. He opened it and was surprised to see this Diva at his door.


	59. Paul's mind is made up

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please RR! Thanx for the replies Huntersgirl, Trishrocks and KeeKeebaby! Thanx for that.! I hope you enjoy!And let me know what you think! Any Ideas let me know!

Part 59

"Amy, Um what can I do for you?" Confused Paul asked the red headed diva.

"I need to talk to you." Amy said rudely. "Can I come in?" Amy added.

Paul moved aside and let her in. Once in the lounge room , Amy sat down and then got up again and stared at Paul. Paul had no idea why she was here. "So talk." Paul said breaking the silence.

"I saw you with Stacey today , So are you two an item?" Amy stated.

"So that is way you and Trish left in a hurry." Paul said quietly but loud enough Amy heard, it all made sense to him now.

"Answer the question, Don't worry Trish didn't see You or Stacey. I made sure of that. This would of broken her heart even more." Amy said and sat down.

"Broken her heart, What did you think she did to me, Huh?" Paul started getting louder as he spoke. "I helped her with her plan and it was working but get to the room and she is not there and then I get this note (he shows her the 2 halves of the note and Amy glanced at it.) She breaks up with me and do I know why. I really needed her that after Steph lied to me about..." Paul stops what he is saying and adds in , "I just needed her to hold me and then she has a bee in her bonnet about getting back at Stacey."

Paul starts pacing the room and stands right in front of Amy and stares her in the eyes and answers her question, "No Stacey and I are not an item." He sits next to her.

"Look I felt bad leading Stacey on so I went and a talk with her and said that I wasn't ready for a relationship and that I wanted to be friends so when I was about to leave she said let's go for lunch and that is what you saw."

"Trish told what she did to you two and you want to be friends with her?" Amy yelled.

Paul was getting annoyed, " Well no but if I didn't go talk to her then next time I see her she will be all over me. And why am I explaining this to you. This is none of your business Amy!" Paul yelled.

Amy jumped up and yelled back, " She is my best friend. She is hurt..." Paul cut her off and yelled , " You keep saying that but I hurt even more. She is the** one** who caused all the pain. O.K. **Just leave now!**" Paul pointed to the door.

Amy didn't budge and yelled, "You want to know why she broke up with you? (Paul nodded yes)

Well she saw you in the elevator with Stacey and you both were all over each other. You didn't even notice Trish. How do you think she felt?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair and then stared at Amy and replied, "I was acting in the Elevator. Trish wanted me to make it look real..."

"But you didn't have to play tonsil hockey with her. Put yourself in her shoes. What if you saw her in there kissing a guy,someone who always tries to do one better then you? Stacey always tries to out do Trish. Take this?" Amy yelled and handed Paul a sheet of paper and added, " Talk to her. Tell her what you told me but make sure you don't yell at her. I will let myself out." Amy left the room.

Paul stared at the paper Amy handed him and saw an address. He knew it was the hotel Trish was at. He sat down and stared into space, thinking of what to do.

Trish sat in her room. She didn't feel like going out with the girls. She knew she would probably see Stacey or Paul.

She missed Paul a lot she wished he was here. She wish she could go back and been there for Paul. He needed her. She wanted to call him but she couldn't.

She picked up a photo of Paul she took at Summerbay. It was her fave photo of Paul.It was so natural. He was sitting on some rocks and he was looking at her smiling. Then she picked up the shell he found for her. She thought that was so sweet but she knew that was in the past. There was no way he would take her back.

Then her phone rang and looked at the caller id. It was Paul. She froze as it rang. She wanted to answer but was scared what he might say. She wanted to answer but she couldn't.

She put her phone down and went over to the window. She stared out and started day dreaming.

Paul hangs up. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. He tried calling again but no luck. He was about try again when his cell starts to ring. Hoping it was Trish. "Hi Trish.."

"Paul it's Steph." Paul frowned. It was the last person he wanted to talk to. When Amy left he did a lot of thinking and he knew what he wanted and it was Trish. He wanted her back.

"What do you want Steph, Huh? Tell me another lie?" Paul yelled.

"Paul I am really sorry about that but I wanted to tell you about a new storyline..." Steph said.

Paul cut her off and said, "I am not interested in anything you have to say." With that he hung up. She is up to her old tricks again. Paul walked to the bar fridge and got a bottle of water and took a sip. He picked up the paper with the address and then he grabbed his car keys and knew where to go. Cause if he didn't go, then he knew he wouldn't get any sleep.

Trish was sitting on the couch when her cell phone rang again. She picked it up and this time the caller i.d. read Steph. Trish stared at it and decided not to answer it. She didn't feel like talking to no one. Just then there was a knock on her door.

Who could it be she thought to herself. The banging came heavier. What if it was Jeff?

Trish sat there frozen to her spot on the lounge. She turned the tv off. Why won't they go away. I don't want to see no one.

"Trish! Open up."


	60. Somebody's watching!

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanx for the replies Huntersgirl, Trishrocks and KeeKeebaby! Thanx for that.! I hope you enjoy!And let me know what you think! Any Ideas let me know!Sorry for the delay again.! I was stuck but I am back again. My next chapter will be up soon.

Part 60

Trish sat in silence as she heard the thumping on the door. She put her hands over her ears hoping who ever it is will go away. But after a minute she still could hear them and went to the door.

She opened the door and to her surprise she saw Paul. He stared back at her. Both not saying a word.

"Can I come in , Please?" Paul first to speak.

Trish nodded her head yes and moved aside and Paul went in and as he did he looked around the room. It was a pretty small room. He turned around and faced Trish. She sat down. She started playing with her hair and Paul knew she was nervous. Paul broke the silence again.

"How have you been?" Paul knew that was dumb thing to ask but that is all he could come with.

"Um ... Fine." She said in a small voice. She couldn't make eye contact with Paul. She got up and said, " You want a drink? Water or Beer?" Trish said, as she was looking in the Bar fridge.

Paul sat down and replied, " Water will be fine. Thanx."

Trish handed Paul a bottle of water and she sat back on the lounge with her legs underneath her. She sat far from Paul. He sat at one end and Trish was at the other.

Paul opened the bottle a took a sip of water and turned to Trish and said, " Trish I didn't sleep with Stacey. When I saw you weren't there, then I left without saying a word and then found your note." He saw she was staring into space. He moved closer and continued , " I know you saw Stacey and I kissing in the elevator. I am sorry but I was acting Trish you have to believe me. I just pictured it was you. I had to make it look real so she would go along with plan. And today when you and Amy saw me with Stacey, I went with her cause , I apologized for leading her and told her I was not ready to start dating again. Cause Trish I did a lot of thinking and you are the one I want. I love you and want us to start over again." She still didn't make eye contact with him.

Why wasn't she looking at me? Is she listerning to me? Paul asked himself. He moved even closer to her and put a hand on her face and whispered, " Trish, you have to belive me. I love you. Talk to me."

She still didn't look at him. Paul got up and put his bottle of water down and went to the door. He felt fustrated. Why won't she talk to me Paul thought.

"Paul." Trish finally said. Paul turned around and walked back to Trish. He knelt down in front of her and this time he could look into her eyes. He could see how red they were from her crying.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. (She started crying) When I saw you in the lift with her and all over each other I thought I lost you and breaking up was the first thing that popped in my mind and so I did." Trish cried.

Paul looked at her and said, "Look I am sorry but like I said I was acting. Stacey not my type. Trish ,I love you not Stacey." Paul said looking her directly in her eyes. He put a hand on her chin and with the other hand wiped away some of her tears.

"I stuffed up Paul.I should of been there for you, but I wasn't. I can't forgive myself." Trish said between sobs.

Trish started to cry and Paul hugged her and he felt her tears on his shirt. Paul whispered, " Don't be harsh on yourself. I forgive you."

After a few minutes, Trish pulled away and said, " You do?"

"Of course I do Trish. Look I want to put this in the past. I need you now." Paul said. He had his hand on cheek and the other on her arm. He moved his face closer to hers and their lips meet.

Paul still felt the sparks and so did Trish. Paul smiled and said, "So what were we talking about? (He rubbed his chin) Yeah ,so how about a date?"

Trish smiled for the first time in ages and replied , "When?"

Paul smiled back and replied, "Well we have 2 days off in a few days , how about then?"

Paul got up an stretched and waited for Trish's reply. "Yeah , Ok that sounds good."

"Good. Well I better go now. See you later then." Paul said as he walked to the door.

Outside, Paul couldn't stop smiling. He found his car and stopped. He saw smashed glass all over the ground.

What he didn't know was that someone was watching his every move.


	61. Will you stay the night?

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanx to everyone that replied!Thanx for that.! I hope you enjoy!And let me know what you think! Any Ideas let me know!

Part 61

Paul starred at the smashed glass and look at his car and thought , " Who would do something like that and why?" He then thought about Trish and went back to her room to check up on her.

Trish opened the door when she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was the pizza she ordered.

"Paul. That was a quick 2 days." Trish joked but stopped when she saw the serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" Trish asked , as she let Paul in.

"Someone smashed my back windscreen. Who whould do this?" Paul said as he looked at Trish . He then stared out the window Trish put her hand on his back and said, " Maybe it was kids mucking up?"

"I don't I think it was someone we know." Paul said as he faced Trish. Trish looked abit scared and asked, "Who do you would do this?"

"I think Steph did this?" Paul said.

"Why would she do this now. After all she did to us and especially you? It doesn't make sense."

"Well she called me yesterday and said something about a great storyline but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her and so I hanged up on her." Paul replied.

"She called me yesterday too but I didn't answer."

"Maybe this storyline is a way of getting me back?" Paul said.

"I don't think she did this, this time. Why would she tell you the truth about the fake pregnancy, when she could keep up with the lie? Why was she going to help us?" Trish said , as she looked at his face and his expression changed. Paul turned to the window and looked out.

Trish put her hand on his back and and . " Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up again."

She knew he was still hurting. Then there was a knock on the front door.

She went and opened the door and it was only the pizza guy and she handed over the money and closed the door. She put the pizza down and went back over to Paul.

"Hey have some pizza with me. Don't worry about it. Stay here tonight. Ok?" Trish said but she could tell his was miles away.

Trish looked at Paul and went and sat down. She grabbed a slice of pizza. Why did I bring that up again. Trish thought.

Paul finally turned around and sat down next to Trish. He looked at her and smiled. She had sauce on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Trish confused asked. Paul grabbed a napkin of the table and wiped the sauce off her face and showed her.

"Oh. Do you want a slice?" Trish asked and then continued eating while waiting for a reply.

Paul helped himself to slice and added, " Hawaiian pizza? I thought you liked the pepperoni pizza?" Paul joked.

Trish shrugged her hands in the air. Paul finished his slice and said, " That hit the spot. Well I should call a cab." Paul got up and went to the phone.

Trish got up and grabbed the phone off Paul and hunged up and said, " Stay here tonight?"

What will Paul do?


	62. Chapter 62

I don't own any of this character's Vince does . I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanx to everyone that replied!Thanx for that.! I hope you enjoy!And let me know what you think! Any Ideas let me know! Sorry about the long delay!

Part 62

"You sure?" Paul asked, looking into Trish's eyes and he could see she meant it.

"Yeah of course." Trish said sweetly.

Paul replied, "Thanx Trish. I will sleep on couch and in the morning I will get someone to fix my windscreen."

Paul walked back to the couch and sat down. Trish followed. She wondered why Paul didn't want to share a bed with her? But before her mind wondered off , she got her answer.

"Trish, You are properly wondering why I am staying on the couch. (Trish nodded) This time I want to take things slowly. Cause the past 7 years I have been in 2 long relationships and they both ended the same. They were both rushed and this time I like to take things slow and enjoy every moment of it. I hope you understand."

Trish smiled and said, " That sounds good to me."

"Glad you agree, I think we rushed it before. But this time it will be different." Paul added.

Trish got up and stretched and yawned and said sleepy , " I will go get you a pillow and blankets."

Paul was starting to feel tired himself. Trish re-entered the room and handed Paul the pillow and blanket. "Well I off to bed now. I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Hope you don't mind."

"Nah! It's cool. Good Night and Sweet Dreams." Paul said , as he got up and gave Trish a kiss good night.

Paul woke up when he heard his Cell phone rang. Sleepy he picked it up quick before it woke Trish up.

"Hello." Paul answered.

A sexy voice said,"Hey sexy , feels sooo good to hear your voice."

"Who is this?" Paul Yells. The Mystery caller hangs up. Paul shakes his head. He then looks behind him. Good I did not wake Trish. Paul thought. He then got up and looked out the window. For a minute he thought he could see someone under the street light in the car park. He thought someone was watching him. Was it the same person who smashed his windscreen? he wondered.

Paul jumped when he felt a couple of arms wrap around his waist. Paul turned around and saw Trish. He smiled weakly.

"You couldn't sleep?" Trish asked Paul.

"No. I have too much on my mind." Paul answered and then asked, "You can't sleep either?"

Trish shakes her head no. Paul asked, "My cell phone didn't wake you? Did it?"

"No, why who called?" Trish asked.

"Not sure. They didn't leave their name. But it was definally a female voice." Paul said and he told her what the mystery caller said and what he saw at the window.

Trish pulled Paul's arm and lead him to the bedroom.

"Stay with me here tonight. We need eachother." Trish whispered into Paul's ear.

Paul sat down on the bed and Trish followed. He looked her in the eyes and replied, " I do need you." With that he kissed Trish.

In the morning , Paul woke up first. He turned and he saw Trish turned but didn't wake up. She looked peacefully so he let her sleep. He put pants on and his tank top and went into kitchen and openned the fridge. Took a bottle of water and took a mouthful.

He then he headed for the door and went downstairs to the foyer. Once in the foyer , Paul asked to speak to the manager and explained what happened.

The Manager came and Paul explained what happened and the Manager said he was Sorry and then called to get it fixed free of charge. Then Paul asked about room service and he ordered breakfast.

He then started to make his way back to Trish when his cell rang. It startled him at first.

He fished into his pocket and thinking it was Trish he answered.

"Hello Trish?" Paul Answered.


End file.
